Coincidental Meeting
by mia66
Summary: Once she knew the girl was there she allowed herself to relax, so she just laid there watching the sleeping child, absorbing the moment and enjoying the fact that Amanda was safe and that she was alive...
1. Chapter 1

We all now it; **They belong to DW and NBC**, but that don't stops us from writing about them, so here is my new attempt of writing a story that I hope you like.

**Slidell; **Thanks so much for your help correcting the grammatical errors and misspells and _I'm sure the readers as me_, appreciated your effort and help.. Thank you.

Well then, on with it as always your thoughts and opinions count, so let me have them..if you want.

* * *

By chance people meet, and by chance your life can be turned around, sometimes the change is good and sometimes it gets even better than good.

What happens when by accident, a little girl meets someone that can change her life forever?

**Coincidental Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

**First Meetings**

**--**

She had been standing in front of the window display for hours, the icy wind whirled around her, messing with her hair, but that didn't bother her; she was used to the cold.

She had felt the cold wind at first, but little by little her little body had acclimated to the cold weather.

The hunger she felt and the stares people gave her from time to time, when they actually noticed her standing there, distracted her from the bitter cold that was beating her body; well, most of the time it did.

She was mesmerized by all the lights and toys in the display window of the fancy store in the middle of Rockefeller's Plaza. Her little coat, too flimsy to protect her, left her shivering from time to time but she didn't let that bother her. This was the only time they put all the toys and lights out, so she was determined to enjoy the displays as much as she could.

She'd been hungry since she couldn't remember when, but there was nothing she could do about it, not until later; when she could go search the back alleys of the restaurants and coffee places that laid along the busy streets of New York, and if she was fortunate, maybe the wash boy from the deli; will give her half a sandwich today, left by a customer that didn't know what hunger felt like and had only picked at his plate before rushing out of the place to go do whatever.

She didn't mind that at all. That only meant she didn't have to climb the dumpster in the alley, and risk a fall. No; that will be just fine with her.

She turned her eyes to the other window where a Doll from the eighteen hundreds was displayed. She heard the doll was a "collectable" and had found out the era the doll was representing, from the same people that wanted to buy the doll, not that it mattered to her.

To her it was just a beautiful doll, too expensive; when you could use that kind of money to maybe put some shoes and coats on so many children that didn't have them, or maybe feed them, but those were just her thoughts, for such a little girl she was a "precocious" little one; as one of the adults had told her. She didn't know what that meant, but as long as it wasn't an insult in was fine by her, and somehow she was sure Sister Jackson wouldn't use disrespectful words to describe her.

She kept walking along the windows and displays and couldn't help but watch the moms and their little girls, walking and talking amongst themselves and discussing what gift to buy for the ones at home. She willed herself not to let it bother her; but it always did, she couldn't help to wish she had a mother who could take her shopping, or for that simple matter, someone who would care and maybe love her.

She was so distracted with her thoughts; that she didn't see or hear the shouts of warning, or the man running full speed towards her. At the last minute she looked up, just to feel the ground under her being pulled away and her body flying through the air. She landed on her backside and was too astonished afterwards to know what was happening.

She looked at the man that had landed in front of her, and noticed his scar along his left eye and the tattoo on his arm, and what it looked like a… gun? Tucked into his pants, he looked at her briefly, with fury in his eyes just for a moment, before he picked himself off the ground and took off running again, dropping in his haste, something from the little purple bag he had in his hand.

She just remained there, glancing at the ground where the man had been just seconds before, afraid to move or say anything and then her eyes caught the shiny little crystal that lay by her feet, she reach for it, feeling the pain in her little body when she moved and the dizziness from the shock that made her waver, and then she felt someone trying to help her get off the grown.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Looking up she could see the face of a beautiful woman, with kind brown eyes and concern in her voice.

"No… yes… I'm fine, I. just hit my bottom, but I'm ok"

"Did you hit you head?" The woman asked.

"No"

Letting the woman help her all the way up, she stood on her feet putting the crystal in one of her pockets while she shook the snow from her body, shaking a little from the ice water that got through her clothes, wincing when her hand touched her hip.

"Are you sure you are ok, is your leg hurting you? Where're your parents? The woman was looking around trying to find her "parents": _'Yeah lady good luck there'_

When her eyes reached the woman's, she just stared at her. She had a phone in her hand and was already calling somebody, she needed to get out of there, they couldn't find her; she was not going back.

She saw the woman looking at her and she was still holding her arm, she tried to get herself free by pulling her body and arm away from the woman and she felt herself come loose from the grip.

As soon as she did she felt herself getting dizzy and her heart racing, she tried to pull away from her, but as she took a step she felt herself falling to the ground once more; but she never reached the cold street below her, warm arms reached for her before she hit it, that was all she felt before she passed out.

* * *

Reviews would be appreciate.


	2. I Know you are awake

**They belong to DW and NBC**, but that don't stops us from writing about them.

Thanks so much to **Slidell; **for your help correcting the grammatical errors and misspells and _I'm sure the readers just like me_, appreciated your effort and help.. Thank you.

**On this chapter the italics are inner thoughts from the girl and Olivia while in conversation.**

Well then, on with it

**--**

**I know you are awake**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

**30 minutes later, St. Catherine's Hospital:**

"Benson." Olivia answered her phone on the first ring, voice low, trying not to disturb the other person in the room.

"Olivia? Are you ok?" Cragen asked. "I heard the dispatcher requesting a bus giving your badge number. Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? And why are you whispering? " A barraged of questions coming out of her captain's worried voice

"Captain, I'm fine, I'm at St. Catherine's. The bus wasn't for me it was for a little girl"

"A little girl? Is she a victim?"

"No, I was doing some early shopping and I was at this store when I saw her. She was just standing there outside the store looking at the display, all of the sudden this guy comes running into her, throwing her to the floor. Before I could get out of the store, he had taken off leaving her there in the ground. When I tried to help her up she tried to get away, but she just passed out, that's why I requested the ambulance."

"Oh, okay. Have you contacted her parents?"

Olivia kept quiet for a second "No, not yet. That may present a little bit of trouble."

"What do you mean? Was she by herself? Do I need to contact Child Services?"

"I don't know. I need her to wake up first, so I can ask her her name. Somehow I don't think she belongs to anyone."

"What are you implying, Olivia?"

"Well Sir. I think she's and orphan; or maybe she belongs to the streets"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well for one, the doctor tells me she is malnourished, dehydrated and probably she hasn't eaten in two days. She thinks maybe that's why she passed out, besides the shock from the incident. Also her clothes are from at least two of the shelters around the city, going by the tags on them, and she doesn't have any ID on her."

Cragen was quiet and then asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Well Cap, I was thinking to stay here until she wakes up and try and talk to her. Maybe try putting her up in a safe place were she can have a warm bed and food in her stomach before she gets out of the hospital, if that's the case."

"Ok, but try and remember you can only do so much with this kind of case; and remember the whole point in taking a few days off was for you to relax and give your body time to rest."

"I know Don, I haven't forgotten, it's just that I couldn't walk away from her and just leave her there. I need to make sure she is safe. You understand right?"

"Yes Liv, I understand… Want me to call Social Services and see if they have any beds available?"

"Could you please? Maybe they won't object much to a Captain than a Detective for the late notice." Olivia finished with a smile on her lips, knowing Cragen couldn't see her.

"Sure thing Olivia. I'll take care of that. There's not much to do right now, that's why I agreed to your leave." now he had a smile on his face "Do you know how old she is?"

"Dr. said she is about 9 or 10, no drug marks on her, she looks like a clean kid. Just needs a bath and clean clothes."

"Okay, I'll let you know what I find out; don't be there to late."

"Ok, thanks Don." With that she hung up the phone and turned her eyes to the small child sleeping on the hospital bed.

She looked peaceful and warm. Her cheeks were a little pink now and her lips didn't look the purplish color they had when she was brought in. She had shoulder length brownish curls, and if she remembered correctly the color of her eyes were a pale shade of green. She was a beautiful looking girl, if you could distinguish from all the dirt on her face and clothes she was wearing. The nurses had cleaned the little face with a cloth and she could see a few freckles, a little scar on her forehead, her little hands were pinkish and felt warm to the touch now, as they should be all the time.

She caught sight of the little girl out side the store and was intrigued by her and the way she was behaving. She knew the girl was by herself; she had a sense of awareness around her, giving the impression of being in charge of herself, like she knew what her next move would be. Olivia knew this because this little girl reminded her of her own self.

Olivia used to escape her mom's browns town, to go wondering into the city, going to the window displays this time of year. She'd rather do that than stay home with her drunken mother passed out in her bed, just waiting for her to wake up and try and convince her to take her to see the displays as she had promised. Olivia may have been a little girl back then, but she knew and had learned how to take care of her and her mom at an early age.

Somehow she knew the little girl resting in the bed next to the chair she was sitting on had learned to take care of herself just the same way she had; by experience and hard ache. That's why she couldn't take her eyes from her once she saw her. That's why she couldn't just leave her by herself in the hospital to the mercy of whomsoever, and that was why she intended to do what she could to help her in any way she could.

She remembered Don's words:_ "There is so much you can do."_ He was right, and most of the time there wasn't much they could do, but that didn't meant she wouldn't try the best she could.

--

She could feel a warm bed under her and soft, warm blankets covering her. Where was she? She couldn't remember going to the shelter or finding a place to rest that was so warm, and what were those weird sounds?

She tried to move and felt something attached to her arm, a sense of fear ran down her little body but she managed to calm herself. She wanted to open her eyes, but she didn't want to lose the dream she was sure she was having and lose the warm bed and the sensation of safety and comfort around her.

She heard voices and tried to concentrated on what they were saying; willing herself to stay still and enjoy her surroundings. Once she open her eyes, she knew she had the rest of her life to return to the cold, for now she would enjoy the warmth.

"Detective Benson?" Someone asked. _A woman. Yes it is a woman's voice_.

"Detective Benson?" the same voice asked again, and somebody answered.

"Mm, Yes? What happened? Olivia asked, returning to reality from her trip on memory lane. Is she alright?" '_Another woman.'_

"Yes, she is fine, still resting. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to show you something."

"What? Is she sick?" She heard a chair scraping the floor and someone standing up. The voice sounded tired and sleepy.

"No she is fine, like the doctor told you; she just needs more food in her and maybe a nice shower" _'Yeah easy for you to say, try to get a nice shower when you live in the streets, when you are lucky enough to get something to drink, much less water to take a shower__'_ the girl thought to herself.

"Oh ok, then what's the matter?"

"We found this on her clothing."

"Are you sure it was on hers?" _'__What had they found, she couldn't get in trouble just for taking those crackers from that restaurant, would she?'_

"Yes, it was in her coat pocket."

"Has anybody else see this?" The woman asked.

"No, just me and the nurse on duty. We were about to put her clothing in the disposal container, and we went over the pockets, just to make sure there wasn't anything of value in them, aside from what I just gave you. We found this other stuff."

"_What right do you have to dispose of my clothes?"_ She was angry now and furious with that woman, whoever she was.

"Okay, thank you, and please don't say anything to anybody just yet. I need to speak to her before we do anything ok?"

"Yes Detective, I know the drill." The nurse said, and walked out of the room.

"You could open your eyes you know" The woman still in the room said. "I know you are awake"

* * *

Thanks for reading


	3. Meeting point

**They still belong to DW and NBC.**

**Italics are inner thoughts from the girl and Olivia while in conversation.**

Thank you to **Slidell; **for your help correcting the grammatical errors and misspells and _I'm sure the readers just like me_, appreciated your effort and help.. Thank you again.

Thanks for reading and on with it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting point **

**--**

_How did she know I was awake? What have they found? Who is she? And what is she doing here?_

There were a lot of questions in her head and the only way to find out the answers was for her to open her eyes and find out what she wanted. So she opened her eyes, and had to blink a little because of the lights above her bed. She fixed her eyes on the woman sitting next to the bed.

"There you are." the woman said. "My name is Olivia" she said and smiled, "Do you have a name?"

She just stared at the woman trying to assess if she was worthy of any trust, and then she remembered her. She was the same woman that was trying to help her in the street, the one with the tender eyes and concern in her voice, so against her own rule of 'not trusting anybody' she willed herself to answer 'Olivia's' questions.

Olivia saw that the little girl wasn't responding her questions and thought that maybe she wasn't comfortable around strangers, just as she had been when she herself had been little, pulling out her badge she show it to the girl.

"See this?" she put it in front of her "I work for the NYPD, so you can trust me." Olivia said still smiling.

"Are you a police officer?" the girl asked in a small voice that Olivia almost didn't hear.

"Police officer? Yes you could say I'm sort of a police officer, I'm a Detective, Detective Benson, can you read my name on it?" Olivia put her badge in the little girl's hands.

The girls looked at the shiny plate and turn it in her hands, then look back to Olivia but keep quiet.

"Now you know who I am, is there any chance you can give me your name?" Olivia asks once more.

"Detective?" The girl asks looking back at the badge in her hands, as to questioning what the difference was.

"Yes, we investigate the cases more deeply that the regular police do, we solve or try solving the cases they find, try to get justice for the innocent and put the bad guys away." Olivia responded.

"Do you always do?"

"Always do what honey?"

"Put the bad guys away… all the time?"

"Well we try, but sometimes it is difficult to do. But that doesn't stop us from trying." She told the girl, smiling warmly and searching for the girls eyes, trying to see if the little chat had won her approval, so she could drop her walls and give the answers Olivia was looking for.

"How did you know I was awake?" Was the next question from the girl.

"Mm.. When the nurse came in; I noticed that your eyes moved a little from under your eyelids, and I heard the change in your heart rhythm." Noticing the puzzled expression on the girls face she clarified. "Your heart beat changed from slower to faster. That machine to your left can sense your heart beats and your breathing, it changed a little."

When Olivia finished she waited for the girl to say something else, but silence was all she got, after a few minutes she heard the voice again.

"Amanda" The voice was so soft that she almost didn't hear her.

"Amanda, is that your name?" The girl nodded yes but still refuses to look at her.

"Amanda do you have a last name?" She nodded no.

"Where do you live" She said nothing.

"I need to contact your next of kin, can you tell me your mom or dad's name? Where they are or who you are staying with? " Olivia asked and almost heard the girls cries, for her to stop asking questions she had no answers for, she could see the girls fragility turning into full rage and new the outrage was about to come any second now, she herself had done it many times, when someone had asked her about her mom and why was it that she had been alone all those times. So Olivia prepared herself for that.

"I don't know Ok! I don't know who they are, or what their names are! I don't need them and I certainly don't need you!"

Amanda screamed, throwing the badge on the bed at the same time, with such force that it bounced and fell to the floor, Olivia just had time to see the badge landing at her feet before the sound of rustling sheets could be heard. Turning her eyes to the girl in the bed she saw that Amanda was trying to get out of it, pulling the IV line with her, ripping it from her little arm that was now bleeding a little from where the needle had been yanked away.

"I want to get out of here! I want to go!" Amanda was screaming at Olivia, now standing on the other side of the bed.

Olivia brought her arms up and tried to calm the girl down; not moving from her spot but looking at her for any sudden movements, just as the door opened and a nurse stepped inside, worried from the machine alerting them that something was wrong.

"Detective…is everything alright?" The nurse from before, stood at the door looking at the frightened but angry little girl in the room, and then at Olivia.

"Yes Susan we are fine, just a little misunderstanding, can you leave us alone please?" Olivia told Susan with out taking her eyes from Amanda.

"Sure, you want me to cut the machines off?"

"Thanks, but I'll do it" That was all the nurse needed to hear to head back out.

"Ok… Amanda? I'm only trying to make sure you are alright, and that when you get out of this room you have a safe place to go, that is all that matters to me right now ok?"

Olivia, still with her arms up was trying to move to the side of the bed to turn the machines off, when she did it, she looked at Amanda and asked.

"Do you think I can come closer so I can put a band-aid on your arm so it'll stop bleeding?"

Amanda look at her arm and saw the red drips of blood that keep dripping from her arm ending on the carpet floor, then looked at Olivia.

"I'm not going back to the foster care home! I'm not going back to them! I've been doing ok by myself!...You can't make go back!" she said with such force that Olivia stoped in her tracks just looking at all the emotions the little girl was having.

"Please don't make me go back." this time the words sounded so anguished that the 'detective mode' clicked on alert inside Olivia, but she realized that the situation at hand had to be neutralize before she could do anything else.

"Amanda, listen to me honey, I'm not taking you anywhere, '_not yet'_', I just want to make sure you are fine and that you don't have any damage done by that guy that ran into you earlier this morning remember?" a nod "I'm asking all these questions 'cause I need to know who you are or where you came from, I didn't know if, maybe there was somebody looking for you out there, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that" Olivia could see that Amanda was calming down and the fury was leaving a terrified little girl in front of her.

"Can I come over, and maybe clean your arm?" She tried again.

Amanda looked at the woman and could see that she was telling the truth, she was genuine and she was just trying to help her, she deflated and nodded her head again, sending the message that it was ok to come over, it was ok to touch her.

Olivia came closer, and taking a piece of cotton from the tray and little alcohol, rubbed at the little needle prick and cleaned the area around it, at the same time she was trying to assess the little body in front of her, trying to see any bruises or cuts that could be seen to the naked eye, but found nothing and the doctor hadn't found, anything suspicious that could alert them of some form of abuse.

When it was dry enough, she put the band-aid in place and collected the wires and tubing from the floor and bed, depositing them on the other side and returned to the girl who hadn't move at all from her place, kneeling in front of her she lifted her chin up and looking at her eyes.

"Do you think you can go back to bed and maybe lay down a bit?" Another nod.

Amanda walk to the bed and just stood there looking at it, then with out warning she when under the bed and disappeared under it, with out thinking Olivia was now moving to the other side to catch her when Amanda reappeared from under the bed just as she had disappeared, she walked to Olivia and revealed the badge in her little hand, offering it back to the owner. Olivia just looked at the girl then at her badge and with a confused expression on her face, took it from the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it, or get angry at you" Amanda said, an expression of lost in her little eyes

"That's ok, thank you." Taking the little girls hand into hers they walked back to the bed and without hesitation, Olivia gather her in her arms and settled her back in the bed, not missing the rigid state the girl turn once she was touched.

"Do you think you want something to eat, besides the IV they all ready gave you? Olivia asked with a smile pointing to the half empty bag on the pole.

Amanda nod again but keep quiet, Olivia went out the room and after a minute was back, with a tray in her hands, she smiled at the girl and came closer to the bed, depositing the tray on the table that was near.

"What do you know? It is lunch time and they just handed me your tray, now lets see what kind of meal you're having, shall we?"

She uncover the tray to reveal a cup of apple juice, a piece of Cornbread next to a piece of what appeared to be meat loaf with some green veggies and a piece of Chocolate cake. Olivia couldn't help to notice the gleam from Amanda's eyes when she saw the food, but when her eyes reach the cake they lighten up and a smile appear on her little face.

"Do you think you can eat all of this? I can help you with the cake if you want" Olivia teased her a little, Amanda's look turn from happy to... _disappointment_? Yes it was, so Olivia decided to stop teasing her.

"I'm just kidding, you can have it, but first you need to eat the real food ok?"

"Ok" was the only response and the little girl got busy with her hands not paying any attentions to the silver wear or the napkin on the tray, Olivia watch fascinated and wondered how long ago was it that Amanda had a full meal to eat.

"Olivia?" a voice from the door interrupted her thoughts, turning around she found the owner of the voice, Dr. Samantha Dunn. "Do you have a minute?" looking back at Amanda she smiled again and let her know she needed to go out for a bit, Amanda just nodded yes with her head not stopping her attack now on the meat loaf.

--

"What's up Sam?" Olivia asked noticing the concern on the doctor's face.

"Well, like I told you; her head is fine and her hip is just bruised. No major damaged there, I was more worried about her malnourishment and dehydration, but it seams that the x-rays show more than a bruise."

The detective mode whirled wild inside Olivia's head, her eyes turning from passive to fierce and concern.

"What it is?"

* * *


	4. History

**They still belong to DW and NBC.**

Thanks to **Slidell my fabulous beta, **for your work and help correcting the grammatical errors and misspells, I appreciated your effort and help.. Thank you again.

**Author's note:** As promise; another chapter little bit before the week end, this chapter gives a little glimpse of Amanda's past and why she doesn't want to go back to where she is from.

Thanks for reading now…on with it.

--

**History**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

"Well I took the liberty to order a full set of x-rays because of her small size, she appears to be a ten year old but she looks smaller, you know how with stray kids we like to run them just in case there is a reason why they're running away, either from something or someone right?"

This time Olivia just nodded thinking the worse "Well it appears that the little girl in that room has some healed fractures to her limbs th.."

"Amanda!" Olivia cut her off.

"What?."

"Amanda, that's her name, no last name yet, but her name is Amanda"

"Oh! Okay. As I was telling you Amanda has some old fractures, healed already, they seem to be maybe about a year or two old, tops."

"Where on her body?"

"She has a fracture in her left leg, right ankle, one on her right wrist, and her left upper arm; also there appears to be a small hairline fracture on her right cheek and temple, but like I told you they are old wounds; some appear to be older than others so I wouldn't doubt she ran away from this abuse or her abusers. Now that I have a name, I'll try and found out if there is any file case with that name on it, or with a similar case history. So if you can find out where she is from or a last name it would help us a lot."

"Sure I'll try, is there anything else?" Samantha could see how this was affecting the detective and knew what Olivia was thinking when asking the question, reaching out she touch Olivia's upper arm and answered.

"No! No .. there are no new injuries that I could tell, no fractures or bruises or cuts, no indication of sexual abuse either, nothing but the fall that she sustained this morning. I would like to keep her here at least a day so she can have a warm bed and warm meal in her tummy, before she goes to wherever she needs to be taken. Besides, there's not that many patients today so there won't be any problem with the bed, okay?"

"Okay" Olivia said; just as the Dr. was walking away she call to her, "Sam!" the Dr. turned, "Thanks."

"Sure, let me know what else you find out. Oh! Your captain called me, told me you are out of work to rest, and ordered me, to tell you to go home…keep that in mind okay?."

With that Sam, smiled at Olivia and turned, not waiting for and answer, knowing full well that the detective wasn't going anywhere until Amanda was taken care of, she kept walking.

Olivia just watched Samantha go, she felt so frustrated and angry towards those that had mistreated that little girl. She couldn't help to wonder why there were people that like to hurt little boys and girls in such a way that they rob them of their innocence and dreams.

Why? She could never find out the answer to that question; even though she wasn't a mother, it never failed to hurt her inside when she and Elliot got cases like this or worse.

You didn't have to be a mother or a father to feel anger or sadness or frustration and the need to protect.

That was the reason that keep her going, that keep her doing her job the best she could, Olivia knew that sometimes their victims were too far gone or to damaged to put back together, some even died before they could do anything for them, those were the cases that troubled her the most just as they did Elliot.

No, you didn't need to have a child to feel your heart rip apart and crush when they got those cases.

But there was always the exception, and there were victims that could reclaim their lives, and their futures even their dreams; just with the right amount of help and the right people, and for some reason she thought of Amanda being that kind of kid. Even with her young age and her tribulations, she still had that spark to fight back, she had seen it just while ago.

But Olivia also knew; that spark could go out at any moment, and she resolved in her heart that she wouldn't allow that to happen, she would do all that was in her power to help this girl and make sure she wouldn't suffer anymore. Olivia was about to enter the room when her phone rang.

--

"Benson"

"Olivia, how is the girl?"

"She is awake and she is fine, not much damage from the incident just a bruise to the hip, it seems she passed out because of the malnourishment and exhaustion, all I have found out so far is her first name. No last name or parents names, nor address, it seems our original thoughts were right."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a kid from the street, it appears that she used to live with someone, up until two years back maybe less, but now I believe she lives in the streets."

"What makes you believe that?"

"According to the x-rays Dr. Dunn took of Amanda..That's her name; She has signs of physical abuse, there are some old fractures all over her body, Doc. thinks these wounds are at least two years old."

"I made some calls assuming this was the case, but so far I can't find a place for her to stay in, so I don't know what else to do, maybe I can call social services and let them deal with this."

"Captain… Don, please don't call them yet.. She is going to spend the night here. Dr. Dunn wants to keep her at least one day for observation just to make sure, and I was just in my way back to the room to try and speak with her, try to find out were she is from, she's having lunch just now so I'm waiting to speak with her."

Cragen knew or at least believed what was happening, there was no reason to keep the little girl over night if there was just a bruise in her hip, but he knew his detective and also he knew Dr. Dunn. They both had a soft spot for small children, and if he was correct he new Olivia wouldn't leave that kids side until she was certain that she was in a safe place he also dreaded that Olivia would want to look for the person or persons responsible for what had been done to little _'Amanda,'_ that's what Olivia had called the little girl.

"Ok then, if she's staying at the hospital that gives me more time to look for a temporary foster home, but if there isn't any, then I may have to call social services."

"I understand, thanks Cap."

"And Olivia, remember; you are out from work to recuperate, not to be all over town trying to fix the wrong that is out there. I know you didn't ask for this to drop in your lap, but like I told you, be aware that you can only do so much in this case and that I want you home resting, don't make me make it an order."

"I know Don… I do... it's just hard to walk away, you know?"

"I do, but I also know that you need to rest and care for yourself if you want to continue doing this job."

"I know." With that she hung up and walked into the room determined to find out Amanda's secrets. She had no idea she would have to wait a little more.

--

"_I feel funny... my tummy hurts."_

* * *

I would really like to know what you think so far of the story, and if I should continue with it...I know you are reading so what do you say and drop a few lines? :)


	5. Sick

**They belong to DW and NBC.**

**Italics are inner thoughts from the either Amanda or Olivia while in conversation.**

Thank you to **Slidell; **for your help correcting the grammatical errors and I appreciated your effort and help.. Thank you again.

Thanks for reading.

--

**Sick**

**Chapter 5**

--

When approaching the bed, Olivia noticed Amanda was looking kind of sick and her meal was only half eaten, the chocolate cake hadn't even been touched.

"Amanda honey, are you alright?" Amanda shook her head no.

"I feel funny… my tummy hurts."

"Honey… when was the last time you ate a full meal?"

"Mm... I don't know, I had half sandwich yesterday. There is a boy at a deli that saves me some of the food people don't eat, ughh!, I feel sick.." Amanda replied with a small voice filled with pain.

Olivia had just enough time to get the basin from under the bed and put it in front of the sick girl as she stared vomiting. Olivia held her hair out of her face and started drawing little circles on her back, trying to comfort the little girl.

"Ssh! it's ok baby… just a little too much to eat... it'll be ok." She kept on saying.

When Amanda finished, Olivia handed her a cup with water to rinse her mouth. Then she went to the bathroom to dispose of what used to be Amanda's lunch, returning with a wet hand towel in her hands she proceeded to clean the girl's face.

"There, better? She asked.

"Yes a little... I'm sorry... I don't know what happened." There were tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry baby, I should have known better. When you haven't eaten much in a long time, your tummy can feel sick if you put too much in it all of the sudden."

"Now you tell me!... Ouch!... A cramp"

"Wait just a minute ok?" with that she was out of the room and back in a flash with a Sprite in her hands, getting the cup she poured some in it and gave it to Amanda.

"Here drink this, it will help you to feel better" Olivia sat down in the bed, close to the girl but not too close to make her uncomfortable, after a few minutes Amanda was feeling a lot better.

"What do you know! The first time I have some good clean food to eat, and I can't eat it, that's a joke." she said crossing her arms up her little chest.

Olivia just watched her and couldn't help the giggles that escaped her.

"It's not that funny, you know!" Amanda accuses and glares at her.

"I know, and I'm sorry... I just couldn't help myself, but you are right it's not funny, mm do you think you could eat the cake later? We could save it."

"Really! We can?" seen that Olivia wasn't kidding she agree "Ok."

After a few more minutes Olivia knew she needed it to get down to business so she reached and tentatively took one of the girls hands into hers, when the little girl didn't flinch she asked.

"Amanda honey.. You think you can answer some questions for me now?"

"Ok"

"Do you have a place to live or sleep?"

"No"

"Ok, I can assume that in the day you roam the city, but at night, were do you sleep?"

"Sometimes in a basement if there's nobody there, but most the time in the Subway, it's warmer there"

"But" Olivia said a little confused. "I know security doesn't allow anybody to sleep on the stations?"

"Mmm… I ride the train from the main station to the other, until they stop running then I… I just go to this train I know I can stay in."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, there is this cleaning man... Pedro, he lets me sleep in the train, he said that I could sleep there so I'll be safe, sometimes he brings me food too."

"But they are not allowed to do that."

"Please... Don't get him in trouble... Please, he has some kids and he is really nice, he only does it to keep me safe." She said to Olivia pleading with her eyes.

"I know honey but he was supposed to look for a better place for you to stay in."

"I told you, I'm not going back to foster care! That's what I told him. He wanted to call servicios sociales. I told him I'd run before they got there, so he told me I could stay there, just not to tell anyone." She said forcefully and with a tearful look in her face.

"Ok.. How old are you?" '_servicios sociales she's talking of Social Services'_

"I'm ten and half almost eleven" '_to small for her aged, she looks eight years old_'

"Can you tell me; where you used to live?"

"I.." she hesitated looking at Olivia like she was debating between herself if telling her, or not at all, she stayed quiet.

"Amanda..." Olivia searched for the words to make her point, "The test the doctor did... the x-rays... these are pictures of your bones, they show that you had a lot of bones that have been broken, and some how... I don't think that you did that to yourself by accident or on the play ground. You are not going to get into trouble; I will not allow it; no one is going to hurt you again, I promise… But I need to know where you came from and if there are any more kids in that place?

"New Heaven."

"New Heaven? Is that in New York?"

"No, Connecticut"

"Connecticut?" She nods affirmative.

"Can you give me the names of your parents?"

"They are not my parents! Child services put me up with those people, they never came back to check on me or the others!... I'm not going back to them!... not going back." Amanda shook her head forcefully as she launched herself at Olivia holding onto her as if her life depended on it. "Please don't make me go back.. Please" Said Amanda hiding her face in Olivia's lap; staring to cry.

"Baby... Honey… I'm not sending you back. Not to a place that you don't want to go back, especially if that place is where you got hurt. Was that where you got all those fractures?

A nod "He said I was a bad girl... That he needed to teach me a lesson... He was always drunk and his wife did nothing to stop him, she lied every time she took me to the doctor, telling then I was clumsy and had a lot of accidents..."

Olivia embraced Amanda in a hug "It's ok...it's ok… You are safe now, no one is going to hurt you and you are not going back to them… Do you understand me, I won't let anything bad happened to you again ok." The girl nodded and hugged her back.

"Baby... Are there any more kids there?"

"Just one, Tommy, he's five, he got there after me" Amanda was now sitting really close to Olivia and holding the lap of her jacket playing with the buttons.

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Steve and Marge Spencer"

"Do you remember their address?"

"No." '_What were her chances?'_

After a few more questions, Olivia noticed that the girl was getting uncomfortable taking about that subject so she desired to ask about the other think that had keep her there, so filling all the information she got in the back of her mind she asked again.

"Amanda... can I ask you…" She put one hand inside one of the pockets of her jacket and pulling it out, showed to the girl what she just extracted from it. "Can you tell me were you got this?"

Amanda's eyes grew bigger and looked at the shinny crystal looking piece in Olivia's hand.

"I found it in the street." Olivia looked at her quizzically her left eyebrow lifting as if asking with her eyes again.

"I did!" Amanda assured her, "After that man ran into me, when he took of running, I was trying to get up and I saw it in front of me, I think it fell from the purple bag he had with him, I had just got it when you helped me up."

"Ok, did you notice anything else? Was anybody else with the man?"

"No... I don't think so, but he had a scar on his face and a picture in his right arm... a tattoo and.."

"And?" Olivia asked encouraging her.

"It looked like a gun, it was in his pants… but I'm not sure."

"You think you could identify him if you saw a picture of him?"

"I .. maybe.. it all happened so quickly." Amanda said becoming unsettled.

"Well that's it for now, I may need to ask you some more questions later, will that be ok?," the girl nodded, "Ok then, what about you try and eat your cake?"

Noticing the look of apprehension on the small face, Olivia changed her tactic.

"Or you could have a shower first and after you feel clean and refreshed you can try and eat a little?"

"What's with you adults and taking showers?" Amanda asked throwing her hands in a dramatic gesture in the air, "Sister Jackson always insists for me to take a shower every time I go to the shelter, that nurse said something about me and a shower and now you…am I that dirty?"

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face and looked at the little girl with amazement. For such a little girl, she sure had a way with words.

"Is not that honey, is just that, you wouldn't feel that cold after you do... And that way you can also sleep better."

"Doesn't matter what way you put it, it is only your way of saying I'm dirty."

"Well, lets say; that after you clean yourself, I'll be able to see your pretty little face better with out me trying to reach and clean it for you with a napkin."

Amanda didn't say anything just look at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ok where's this "blessed" shower room? There is no reason to postpone the inevitable and I have to tell you I don't have any clean clothes with me"

'_Yeah this girl was to articulated for such a young age'_

"Oh don't worried about it, I think we can manage until tomorrow, you're staying over night, now if you follow me I'll show you to the bathroom."

* * *


	6. Making Connections

**They belong to DW and NBC.**

Thank you **Slidell; **for your help correcting the grammatical errors I appreciated your effort and help.. Thank you again.

Here's another little chapter.

--

**Making connection's**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was looking at Amanda from her chair, the girl was sleeping soundly; after she had finished her long shower, she look much smaller and more tired than before. The nurse had provided some clean little blue pajama pants and a little shirt with an Elmo image in it that fit her a little bigger.

The nurse had told her they used to belong to a little boy that had left them in his room the day before and that they were clean, he had forgotten them and nobody had call to reclaim them, so she thought that the little girl could use them.

Amanda hadn't say anything in regards of the clothes, if anything she was glad of losing the gown, and had put the pajamas as fast she could before any of the adults had a change of mind.

After that she had hopped into bed and drank the glass of warm milk the nurse had brought her.

She didn't have anything more to eat, afraid that she wouldn't keep it in. They had talked a little after that and it wasn't long after, that sleep stared to lure her in it's arms, so Olivia suggested for her to go to sleep and she did, but not before she extracted from Olivia, a firm affirmation that she'd be there when she opened her eyes.

Olivia had agreed and she was more than amazed at how soon Amanda had taken a liking to her, and how she seem to feel comfortable with her being near.

After the shower they had talked frankly and she had just offered the answers to the questions asked without coercion, she just opened up to Olivia, it had been a three-hundred and sixty degree change from the apprehensive little girl she had deal with, that mid-morning.

So here she was; it was 7:30 PM. She had been in that room for about eight hours already.

Cragen would have a fit if he knew she was still in the hospital, but there wasn't anybody waiting for her at her apartment, nor was anybody waiting for her any where, so she saw it best to keep the little girl company than going to her lonely apartment.

So she was there, watching Amanda going from a peaceful sleep to some kind of a nightmare; every now and then she would mumble in her sleep; some words she could understand others where just mumblings, but the words "No", "Don't touch me" and "stop" struck painfully to Olivia knowing what those words could imply.

Her vigil over the girl was cut by the imagines playing in the TV set that was in mute mode.

Reaching for the remote control she turned the volume up a little so she could hear the latest news.

"_And in the latest report... the police haven't found any new leads on the robbery that took place this morning in one of the prestigious jewelries on Manhattan. According to a source, the police suspect that the robbery was perpetrated by the same thieves that had been assaulting jewelries for the past two months. _

_The only solid lead they have is that these are a team of three people. For the description of a eye witness, they are male, medium height, wearing black ski mask's on their faces; the robbery this morning turned deadly when the owner of the jewelry desired to confront the robbers, ending in his death and another client being hurt; this caused the robbers to getaway in a hurry and it seems they took of running in different directions. _

_The amount of their theft, hasn't been released either. The identity of the second victim hasn't been release until authorities make contact with the family, if you have any information in this case or if you think you saw something that may help the police, please contact…"_

Olivia turn her gaze to Amanda and found the diamond that was in her pocket, there was no doubt in her mind now, that the little girl sleeping just two feet from her was now a first class witness to the police department in-charged with the investigation and also, she had transformed into the prime target of the thieves, if they found out she had seen one of them with out the ski mask and that she could make an ID, that put Amanda in a lot of risk; a sense of dread found it's way in Olivia's gut, and she new that from that moment on, Amanda was not to leave her side with out somebody looking over her.

**--**

"Cragen would have your butt if he finds out you're still here instead of home resting."

Her thoughts were interrupted by her partner at the door, turning to see him she said.

"That's why I have my cell on silence and I check who's calling when it vibrates and you are not gonna say anything. What are you doing here anyways?"

Elliot entered the room, showing in the process a plastic bag in his hands and a small one on top of that one.

"Don told us what happened and why you where here, so after finding out I called Kathy and told her I'd be late coming home. I told her I was coming here and why and she thought that maybe you or her could used some of these clothes, they used to be Lizzie's, she stopped by the precinct so I could bring them to you. She says 'hi' by the way; and I brought this to you." He said handing her the small bag, upon opening she found a small cup of Jasmine Tea and a bagel.

Olivia smile at him in gratitude and took a sip of her tea. "Thanks" She said, pointing at the girl Elliot asked.

"How is she?"

"She is better, had a little to eat and a shower, now she is juts sleeping, you should have seen her before that, she has some issues. But I think I broke some of her walls, at least she let me in. I found out more information and I'll call Cragen in a little bit."

"Well that's good, but I think Don's not going to be too pleased to hear you're still here."

"I know that, but after what I just found out, he may not have a choice. 'Cause I'm not leaving this little one's side for anything, until I'm sure she is well and safe."

There was such determination in his partner's eyes that he sensed something more had happen.

"Why? What happen?"

Without any answers, Olivia extended her hand and deposited something in his, he examined what it was, and his eyes got as big as saucers.

"Were did you got this? Is this a diamond? I never seen one this big…Liv?"

"She had it; well she found it, it was in her coat, the nurse found it and when I asked her she said that it had fallen from a little purple bag the man that crashed into her was holding when he ran away… Elliot, she saw him, she saw his face, and I just listened to the news about this robbery that took place not too far from where we were, and I'm certain that she saw one of those guys."

"Are you sure? I been fallowing that case through the news and they had never seen any of them, at least not to ID them, if that's the case we need to notify the department in charge and…"

"I know El!.. I was just making that connection when you got here, now I'm trying to find a way so Don would let me stay with her and I …don't know... Just to make sure she is ok."

"Liv, you know he is going to object, the only reason you are out of the department is for you to rest, and this" he circle the room and the whole situation, "is not helping you to accomplish that."

"I know that...it's just that I already made a connection with her, she is talking to me, she trusts me a little and I.."

"You promised she'll be safe" Elliot ended her line for her.

"In a way yeah; I told her that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, and that; was even before I found out about the possibility of her been a witness on a high profile case"

"What do you mean high?"

"Well from what I hear, the robbery this morning ended up with the owner of the store killed and a customer injured, it seems they are escalating."

"Wow! Yeah they are, until now; they were just taking the stuff and running."

They looked at each other and then at the girl on the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" Elliot asked, there was no doubt in his mind that Olivia was staying at the girls side, and nobody would be able to remove her from her, so he offered his help in whatever he could do and what ever she needed his help with.

"Can you take this to the lab? Make them look at it and see if it is real and if it belongs to the store that was robbed today. They have to have a catalog or some way to determine that it belongs to them." Elliot took the diamond from her hand and puts it in his pocket.

"Also talk to Don, tell him what I told you and he can take the next step, if he wants to call the precinct in charge and tell them what I just told you; just make sure, you tell him this is a combo deal, where she goes I go, I'm not leaving her."

"Liv??"

"No El, I know I'm reaching here; but this is the only way she'll cooperated, if they don't believe me, then, let them try and talk to her by them-selves; I'm pretty sure she won't talk to any of them"

"What makes you say that" Elliot asked with a smirk in his face. Olivia assessed him and then proceeded to tell him all that happened over the last eight hours.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Getting Too Close

**They belong to DW and NBC.**

Thank you **Slidell; **for your help correcting the grammatical errors I appreciated your effort and help. Thank you.

**Author's note:** You may notice that from this chapter on, Olivia is going to be acting a little bit more like a woman than a detective, the mother instinct kicking in, so she may be acting a little out of character from the tough detective we see on TV.

--

**Chapter 7 **

**Getting Too Close**

**--**

**Next morning 10:30am**

**Precinct**

Olivia walked into the bullpen the next morning, looking and feeling more tired than she wanted to admit. A night in one of those plastic chairs at the hospital could do that to you.

Thankfully the nurse on the night shift had brought her a cot so she could lie in, and it had helped a little. Today she had pain in muscles she didn't know she had, or it may be that she had been feeling tired since the beginning, and a night spent in a cot didn't help, she knew that as soon as Cragen saw her, he was gone to let her have it.

Amanda was walking next to her, her hands tuck in the jacket she was wearing, she had found the clothes that Olivia's friend had bring her the night before while she was sleeping, they were really nice and smelled really good too.

They were the clothes that another little girl had worn, but to Amanda, they looked just like new. She had grab the little jacket as soon as she saw it, it was warm and cozy, the color was light blue with white collar and dark blue stripes, it fit her a little big but she didn't care, it was much better than the one she had, and it went with her hair. The blue jeans and white blouse she was wearing were comfortable and fit her a little better, but she didn't mind at all, no sir, not at all.

Olivia had stayed with her the whole night, sleeping on a too small bed for the tall woman.

Walking beside her, Amanda felt like, that for the first time since she remembered someone really did care for her and she couldn't help to feel a little embarrassed for the way she reacted towards the woman that had taken upon herself to be there for her.

Olivia had explain that there were some people that wanted to talk to her about the incident with the man the day before, and also told her she would be with her if she wanted.

Amanda had agreed, as long as Olivia was there with her she could talk to any one.

--

Spotting Lake at his desk, Olivia walked towards him.

"Hey, Olivia I thought you were supposed to be resting at home, what are you doing here?" Lake asked, looking at her and then at the girl walking by her side.

"Morning to you too, Lake. Nice to see you" Liv told him with a small smile on her face then continued. "Can you do me a favor? Can you take this little one upstairs and make sure she stays there until I finished talking with Cragen?"

"Sure Liv… What's up?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, right now I need to talk to the Captain before the Detectives from Robbery get here… Here" She handled him a brown bag. "We stopped for this so she can eat something while she waits; please just make sure she feels comfortable."

"Sure Liv, no problem."

Turning to the girl that was looking around the place with worried eyes she said.

"Amanda, honey" The girl looked up at Olivia, as she kneeled down to be at face level with her.

"This is my friend Chester Lake, he is a detective like me. We work together, in this Unit."

Amanda looked at him and he smiled at her while extending his hand offering it to her. She looked at him but didn't take his hand and then looked back at Olivia still at her side.

"I need you to do something for me ok?" she nodded noticing at the same time that Lake, let his arm fall to his sides but continued smiling at her.

"I want you to go upstairs to the cribs, and stay there; until me or my friend here comes and gets you ok. I need to speak with my boss before the men I told you about get here, and I'll feel better knowing you're upstairs, rather than here with all this people walking all over the place, you can lay down in one of the cots if you want, will that be ok?"

Amanda looked at Lake again, the guy was still smiling and his face looked friendly and if he was Olivia's friend then he was ok, but that did little for her uneasiness. She just didn't do good with strangers, looking back at Olivia she could see that the woman was a little anxious for her but also saw the trust she had in Lake.

"Mm.. Ok!.." Before Olivia could stand straight, Amanda took hold of her arm and leaned closer to Olivia. In a whisper, as not wanting Lake to hear her she asked. "Will it be ok.. If.. I eat what you bought me?"

Holding Amanda's face in her hands Olivia looked at her worried eyes and imitating the same gesture Amanda did; Olivia whisper back.

"Of course honey, you can eat your breakfast, and if you need anything before I come and get you, I'm sure Mr. Lake can get it for you, just take your time eating, we don't want a repeat of yesterday right?"

Without words Amanda brought her arms around Olivia's neck and gave her a quick but strong hug before letting go, just as soon as she did, she stepped back and looked at Lake, like saying "lead the way".

--

Lake was watching with curiosity the development in front of him, and he could tell that the girl was having trouble trusting him, but it seemed that she felt really relaxed with Olivia, then he saw the girl giving Liv a hug and then she was looking at him, and he got the clue, he moved forward.

Touching Olivia's shoulder he bent down and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her, she'll be fine." Then to the girl he said with a little funny voice, "This way Miss. Amanda, please follow me!"

"Oh brother!" Rolling her eyes Amanda turned to follow Lake. "What kind of a name is Chester anyways..".

Olivia, still in her kneeling, position listened to the little banter between Amanda and Lake, him trying to break the ice, she was still surprised of the little display of trust and love from the girl, and right then she knew she was in trouble, she was getting too close. She stood up and made her way to the Captain's office.

--

"Morning Captain."

"Morning Olivia, where is the child?" Cragen asked looking behind Olivia, searching for the girl.

"I asked Lake to take her to the cribs; I wanted to talk to you before we meet with the detectives from robbery."

"What is there to talk abut? They are going to ask some questions and then they'll show her some pictures, and see if she recognizes any one from the mug shots and then, I'll call Child Services and she'll be placed in a home for the time being."

"About that, she is not trustworthy of people, and if you let me, I want to volunteer to act as a mediator, she doesn't like to talk to strangers and she knows me all ready, we kind of developed a bond between us, I have the time and.."

"Olivia, the only reason you have the time, is because you are supposed to be at home resting, something you haven't done since yesterday morning, and if I assume correctly; you haven't been home since. I know you stayed at the hospital and now you want to stay here and work a case that is not ours, I can't allow that."

"Captain! I'm not sick, I agree I feel a little tired but I've been at home for three days already, I can't stay home and do nothing, I can do this!"

"The reason, you feel tired is because your body is exhausted and you haven't been eating and taking care of yourself as you should. I know, is because we've been working almost nonstop, but I can't go against doctor's orders. You are to be home for at least seven more days." He put his hands in the air stopping her refute and continued.

"Olivia; you fainted after catching a suspect from all that running you did, you scared your partner shirtless and if that hadn't happened; you'd still be here like nothing was going on, I don't like it but you need to take the time off, if you involve yourself in this case, you're not going to be able to rest as you should and you and I know it."

"Don… I can't leave her now, I promised her, she trusts me and that's something she hasn't done in a while, and it's not like I'm going to be chasing anybody, I'm just going to be sitting there with her while she is being questioned."

"And after that?" She looked at him as he continued. "We are going to find her a place to stay while we look for the people she was living with, are you telling me; you are not going to intervene? After what Elliot told me yesterday, after what you found out they did to her? Are you going to stand aside and let us do our jobs? Or are we're having another conversation like this one tomorrow or the day after?"

Olivia cast her head looking at the floor of the office then look and Cragen, sending her captain an angry glare, just to be replaced by a concerned one, once she spoke again.

"Captain; I understand what you are saying, about me needing to rest but… I'm already involved; I can't just walk out on her and go as if we never crossed paths... I can't... I know what it feels like to be in her place, I know how it feels to be that age and be looking for someone that can reach to you and help you; I also know how it feels when someone breaks that trust, and how it affects you; I can't just step aside.. I promised her… I'll… I'll try not to get in your way, and I go home after this gets resolved, but please Don; let me stay, let me help her; please."

Cragen looked at Olivia, what he saw in her eyes made him understand that even if he ordered her home, she wouldn't follow his orders, he also knew this was too important to her, and after all the mishaps they were having, maybe this could help her recuperate her own security and her footing in her career, lately she had been doubting her choices and her work, maybe this would help, he decide himself he'd let her stay; that way he'd be keeping an eye on her as well, just to make sure she didn't over do it.

"Ok, you can stay… But if I see that she is doing fine by herself, then you go home and let us deal with this case ourselves, deal?"

"Ok."

"Well then. Go get her and bring her down, Robbery is here."

When Olivia opened the door, she could see two men walking into the bull pen.

--

Upon opening the door to the cribs, she saw Lake bending on the floor looking under a bunk bed, looking for something.

"Lake?" She looks around. "What are you doing?"

"Olivia!" He sounded surprise. "You finished taking with Cragen?"

She nodded and asked again "What are you doing?.. Where is Amanda?"

"I… I'm looking for her."

"You lost her!"

--

* * *


	8. Lost and Found

**They belong to DW and NBC.**

Thanks **Slidell; **for your help correcting the grammatical errors, I appreciated your effort and help. Thank you.

**Author's note:** see previous (on chapter 7)

**--**

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 8**

**"You lost her!"**

**--**

"Of course I didn't lose her... We were playing hid and seek… when she finished her breakfast she got nervous, so I asked her if she wanted to play a game, she suggested hide and seek... So now I have to find her." By this time he was at her side, and Olivia didn't look too pleased.

"Well we better look for her; she could be blocks from here all ready, what were you thinking?"

After searching the cribs, they opened the door to go looking for her in the bullpen; suddenly they stopped at the top of the stairs looking at the scene down below, at Munch's desk.

"Hey what are you doing down there? Get out of there!" Munch was talking to someone under his desk and wasn't too happy about it.

"Na!" They heard, "I'm hiding from a guy name 'Lame', he's annoying."

"What! You need to come out this instant, who are you any ways? Where're your parents?" Munch asked, noticing that by now, Fin and Elliot were standing near his desk, mocking him, they new he didn't feel comfortable around children, not because he didn't like them; it was because they were too unpredictable.

"Aren't you afraid of me, you don't even know me."

"Leave me alone, besides we are in a police station and you have a badge just like Via, so you must be a police too." was the girl's response.

"That's not reason enough to trust me or any other man you don't know, now get out so we can find this 'Via' you are talking about."

"Who do you have under there John? Are you afraid of a little kid?" Munch heard Fin ask behind his back.

"Yeah Munch, are you hiding someone's love child under your desk" Asked Elliot with a grin on his face enjoying the uncomfortable way John was moving around his desk..

"Leave them alone!" Liv spoke from behind them and she sounded serious so they stopped.

"Amanda, come out from under there honey." Olivia said offering her hand so Amanda could take it. "C'mon the people I told you about are here, we don't want to make them wait, do we?"

"Via?" Munch asks at the same time Liv shot him a deadly glare.

Huffing in resignation the girl took Olivia's hand and pushed herself from under Munch's desk.

"Man you need to clean under there, it's dirty!" Amanda said and continued to look at him and then at the men around her, unconsciously she got closer to Olivia's leg and held Olivia's hand in a stronger grip, Olivia sensing this, held her hand and introduced her co-workers to the girl.

"Amanda, these are my friends and the people I work with, This is John Munch, she said pointing to the man in glasses, the one she had been talking to just seconds before; that's Fin Tutuola, Olivia said indicating a guy with a ponytail, and this right here is my partner, Elliot Stabler." She said touching the upper arm of the man with blue eyes. He looked enormous, "And of course you already know Lake."

Amanda took a look at all the men with suspicious eyes still behind Liv's leg then said.

"You got the weirdest names, what kind of a name is Tuola?"

"Tutuola" Fin responded, "And aren't you a little young to judge anybody's name?"

Ignoring him Amanda came out from Liv's leg and turned to Elliot.

"You are the one who brought me these clothes aren't you? Olivia told me this morning when I found them… Thank you... I really like them." Amanda said and sent a small smile at him, before stepping back behind Olivia.

Elliot was a little taken back with the girl's use of words and how she could express herself, so bending down a little he talked to her.

"Your welcome, they used to belong to my daughter but she outgrew them, I'm glad that you could use them." Elliot beamed her one of his broad smiles that reached his eyes, that even brought a smile in Olivia's face and Amanda stepped out from under Liv's leg, easing up a little more in the presence of the guys.

The little meeting was cut short by a man coming out of an office voicing a command.

"Detective Benson, in my office now, we are waiting!"

Amanda's hold in Olivia's hand became stronger at hearing Cragen's command; crouching down a little to speak in her ear Olivia eased the tense girl.

"That was my boss, don't be worried he just seems mean; but he is a loving caring man, he just needs to keep a front for all of these guys under his command."

Amanda looked at her and saw that Olivia is telling her the truth, she relaxed a bit more and started walking alongside Olivia, towards the office the man had disappeared into, still holding her hand before they reached the door of the office.

Amanda turned her head to look at the guys again and could see them still standing where they were seconds before, smiling her way and she relaxed a little more.

Olivia noticed this and turned her head and sent the guys an acknowledged nod, telling them thanks for their concern.

**--**

Upon entering Cragen's office Olivia noticed the two men at the far end, their stance nervous like they were in a hurry and weren't pleased to be waiting, one was tall with fair skin and had green eyes with black hair, the other one was a little shorter, curly red hair and blue eyes he looked Irish, and was chewing on a toothpick.

As they heard the door open they turned at once to see the new arrivals.

"Gentleman this is Detective Benson and our witness."

"Well Detective, you could have come down to our precinct and save us a trip, didn't know you needed your captain's backup to talk to us." The tall man said; his voice irritated.

Olivia shot him a glare and was about to respond when Cragen intervened.

"Detective Benson, these are Detectives Monroe and Stan, from Robbery, Detectives this is one of my Detectives, Olivia Benson and this" He said emphatically pointing to the girl behind Olivia "Is your witness."

Monroe and Stan look to Olivia then lower their glances to the girl still behind the female detective.

"Now, that introduction's are over can we continue with this interview?"

"Sure." Stan the tall guy said moving towards Olivia and Amanda, sensing this Amanda cower more behind Olivia; griping her hand from behind and holding it really strong.

Olivia stood between Amanda and the Detective indicating him to stand back.

"She doesn't like strangers, if you want her cooperation you need to give her time, so lets take it slow"

"Detective Benson" It was now Monroe speaking.

"We don't have time for this, there is a killer in the loose and while we try to "speak" there may be another robbery taking place right at this moment by the same people your girl may have seen or not, so you do understand we don't have time for formalities."

Olivia looked at moron number two.

"What I understand is that; until now you didn't have any clues as to whom these people are, and this" Olivia said gesturing to the girl behind her. "Is the only solid lead you have to continue on your investigation, so either you are going to take a little of your time to make her trust you, so she can tell you what she knows, or otherwise you're going to find it really difficult trying to talk to her."

"Captain we don't have the time for games." Stan said turning to Cragen and by the redness in his face Cragen could tell he was furious. "We need to know what this girl saw and assess if she is really telling the truth.

And then and there Cregan decided he didn't like the attitude the two detectives were displaying.

"Well then, I suggest you do as Detective Benson said, we may not know how you do your jobs at robbery; but we do know how to work with special victims, including children, and if detective Benson says you need to give her time, then that's the way to do it Detectives." Cragen said, not letting any doubt about how things were supposed to work in his department.

"Look we didn't mean to barge in your turf or take the investigation from you, I know how you feel when the case is getting out of hand, but Amanda needs to trust you first, before she feels comfortable to talk to you, until then I'll be your best bet in talking with her."

"And why do you think she is our witness, for all we know she maybe a girl looking out for attention." Monroe shot, still uncomfortable with the situation.

Cragen reached into one of the drawers in his desk and brought out a plastic evidence bag.

"This detective's… is the reason to believe Amanda is the witness you so desperately need, she found it at her feet, just after one of the men you are looking for slammed onto her yesterday, they fell to the ground and when the man ran away, this is what he left behind."

Cragen tossed the plastic bag at Stan.

"This is one of the Diamond's that was stolen from yesterday's lot, we already asked the owner's daughter and she corroborated that, in fact, it was one of the stolen diamonds." Cragen finished and looked at the men waiting for their next move, also noticing that Amanda hadn't come out from behind Olivia at all, not even to take a peek.

Stan and Monroe looked at each other then at Cragen and last to Olivia and the girl still hiding, then looked at the plastic bag, and agreed that if they wanted to find out what the girl knew, then they needed to play by the rules of detective Benson andher captain; finally Stan said.

"Ok what do we need to do?"

--

* * *


	9. Confrontations

**They belong to DW and NBC.**

Thanks **Slidell; **for your help I really appreciate your effort. Thank you.

**Author's note:** see previous (chapter 7)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Confrontation **

**--**

Two hours later, after their first encounter, three detectives and a still apprehensive girl were in one of the interrogations rooms. They were looking at books of pictures with possible suspects and Amanda was looking through them, Olivia always by her side.

"Are you sure he had a scar on his face?" Detective Stan asked, kind of irritated.

Amanda cowered and shrunk not looking at him but at Olivia; an expression of annoyance on her face..

"I told you he had a scar on the left side of his face like this" Amanda made a zigzag sign. "And a tattoo of a snake with red eyes on his arm."

Turning to Olivia she whispered, "I don't like them and they don't believe me, why do we even bother, it's just like the doctors Mrs. Spencer used to take me to. They didn't believe I didn't hurt myself, just like they don't believe me now...can we go.. please?"

Olivia took a moment to answer.

"Is not that they don't believe you honey, it's just that they are really worried about more people getting hurt by these men they are looking for and they want to get them pretty soon."

Amanda looked into Olivia's eyes and scrunched her little nose and then nodded accepting the excuse.

"Ok what about a little break? Do you want some juice or some cookies?" Taking the girl by the hand Olivia exited the room without saying anything to dumb and dumber, after a minute she returned without the girl.

"Detective Benson would you be so kind to tell us what the h…" Olivia stared down at Monroe and interrupted him mid sentence.

"Let me tell you something, you two, I don't know how you work over at your Department and I don't even want to know, but here; we treat our witnesses and victims with respect and dignity, and we don't question or second guess every answer they provide." Olivia said in a strong voice.

"This girl has gone through enough in her small life for her to have to put up with your sarcasm and rudeness. So what I want to know is, are you willing to give her a chance and let her take her time to look at the pictures and be patient with her Or Am I going to have to ask you to step out and I'll conduct this investigation?"

"You don't have the authority to do that!" Monroe reproached.

"Yes I do, and as I see it, she is putting up with you two just because I'm still here, if you want to test my theory; I can step outside and see who's right and who's wrong. But I can assure you _detective_, that this only is going to make you lose more time" Olivia finished her last statement, hitting the table in front of her.

Stan looked a little concerned and then, putting his hand on his partner's shoulder to calm him down, responded.

"We are sorry, it's just that this case has gone from bad to worse and the Commissioner is breathing down our Capitan's neck, so we are feeling the pressure too. But you are right, can you still help us?"

Looking from one to the other, Olivia didn't believe the sincerity of his words, but she knew that he was telling the truth about the pressure they were under. It was the same they were put under when a case took too long to get closed or resolved.

"Ok, let's try this again."

With that she left the room again, no sooner she had left than Monroe turned to his partner and ask enraged.

"What the heck are you playing at? We don't need her! And why do you have to be apologizing for me! I'm doing my work just like you; we don't need to be sucking up to her!"

"You are wrong, or maybe you haven't noticed how attached that girl is to Detective Benson! If she is not here, we aren't getting a peep out of her, so you better get a hold on your temper and play nice 'cause I don't want to be the one explaining to the Captain that we screwed up the investigation because of your ineptitude on how to treat little girls, do you understand?"

Olivia and Cragen were listening to the conversation on the other side of the two way mirror, they shared a look of acknowledgement and Cragen nodded with his head giving his full support.

"Okay, your stunt worked, now it's in your hands to get what information that little girl has so they can get their hands in those people."

"I know Captain, and I'm working on it. It was just a little tense for her in there, so let's see how things work out now; she just needs to feel comfortable with them; if not she is going to close up, even to me."

"I know; we have seen that happen before, so let's hope they see that."

Another hour had gone by and Amanda was still looking at the pictures, and just as Stan was about to say something to complain, Amanda beat him to it.

"That's him!"

Olivia and the two detectives gathered close to see the man Amanda had identified.

The angry brown eyes of a man around his thirties with a long scar crossing his left eyebrow and going down his chick stared back at them with dark curly hair.

"OK, and who's this?" Morrow asked looking closely at the picture, Amanda moved out of his way to stand next to Olivia.

"His name is Brian Lancaster, 29. He was a guest at Sing Sing a year a half ago, this is his latest address, and look at that rap sheet, petty thief, robbery, drugs. You name it he has done it, well except for sexual assault and murder." Stan said out loud.

"But there is no tat on his arm, the girl said he has a tat on his arm" Monroe notice seeing the picture on Brain's from.

"And? For all we know he could have had it done last week" Olivia point it out.

"Or maybe this girl is been lying about what she really saw." Monroe turned to Amanda. "Is that it little girl? Are you just lying to us?" Monroe tried to grab her arm and she pulled herself closer to Olivia, moving to her other side.

"No. That's him! That's him! I'm telling you the truth, that's the man that ran into me yesterday, he had a black cap, and a jean jacket, and he had a gun tucked in his pants..Via I told you that yesterday!" She looked at Olivia pleading with her eyes for her to believe. "That's him! I swear that's him...I'm not lying!" She was about to cry.

Olivia kneeled by her side and gave her a hug, "I know honey I believe you, don't worry ok, I believe you, thanks to you, now we have a name and a face to look for."

"But he said that..."

"Don't worry about what he said, we are going to find him, and I'm sure he has that tattoo in his arm." Olivia looked at Monroe and Stand with a furious look in her eyes, "Don't be worried ok"

"Ok."

"Amanda; you think that if a sketch artist asked you some questions, you can give them a description of that tattoo?"

"Maybe but…"

"It is just going to be you, me and the sketch artist no body else, would that be ok?"

Amanda nodded her head and wiped at her tears. Standing up, Olivia looked at the two detectives.

"Well you have what you came here for, now if you'll excuse us, we have things to do"

"But we haven't finished; we need to be sure that..."

Turning around violently, Olivia said pointing a finger at Monroe.

"If you say one more time that you don't believe her, let me help you there, I believe her and she is not going to say anything more to you two, so I suggest you run your suspect's description by your computers and start looking for him. You will have the drawing of that tattoo by tomorrow morning." Olivia was at Monroe's face by now and Stan had an agitated look on him. Before Monroe could say anything else the door to the room opened and Cragen walked in.

"Detectives, your captain just called, it seems that your suspect has struck again, this time the outcome was worse, this is the address" Cragen handed Monroe a yellow note and the two of them walked out of the room, before Stan was out he turned to Olivia.

"Detective Benson, what ever information you can get from her, it will be appreciated and thanks for your help." He was about to go but stop and walking back to where Amanda was he kneel in front of her and said, "Amanda…I know we haven't make this easy for you, but we do appreciate your help" he stood up and walk off.

The room was quiet for a little until Cragen asked Olivia to step out of the room.

--

"Well, that went well."

"Captain they kept doubting her, for all we know he could have had that tattoo done last week"

"I know Olivia, but this is their investigation, and you are stepping into it, just make sure you don't start a war between our departments?"

"I won't. And they will have their sketch tomorrow, right now I just want to take her somewhere to eat and then home so she can rest"

"Home?"

"Well you haven't found her a place to take her and she is not staying in the cribs, and I'm off work so, she could stay with me and I can keep an eye on her."

"I could call Social Services, I'm sure they'll find a place for her, you know this could complicate things right? This is out of procedure."

"Don, she is not our witness in any case, there won't be any complications. I just want her to feel secure and that she can still trust someone" Cragen look at Olivia and then at the little girl in the room, taking a second to make up his mind.

"Okay, take her home with you and remember to bring her in tomorrow. I'll have the sketch artist here by nine in the morning… and Olivia; try to remember that she is not here permanently, eventually we are going to find her a place to stay."

Olivia nodded "I know captain, I know." with that she walked back into the room.

--

"Okay kiddo, what do you say… you and me get out of here and go get something to eat?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! Can we go back to McDonalds?"

"Well I was thinking of something more _nutritious"_

"Nutri.. What?"

"A more real meal, like chicken or Beef with veggies and all."

"Ah Okay!" She sounded disappointed

"Via? Where Am I going to stay tonight?" Amanda asked, looking at Olivia while they were walking out of the room.

"Well what would you said, if I told you, _you_ are my roommate for the days ahead?"

"Really! Are you for real?" When Olivia nodded Amanda started to jump up and down squealing happily.

Cragen watched them go by, a small smile on his face, but he couldn't suppress the sadness in his eyes.

He knew this coincidental meeting was affecting his detective already, and it wouldn't be in a positive way once Amanda was to be sent away and he could only wish for Olivia to keep her heart guarded. But for what he had just witnessed, he knew that wish was futile, she had already handed her heart to Amanda on a golden platter.

"So Via uhm? Why that name?" He heard Olivia asking the girl, and the response was lost to him when they got on the elevator.

* * *

**Next chapter may take some time for me to up load it. I'll be out of town, so if you like to check back after the 16th I may have two chapters up...sorry about this.**


	10. Good Nigth Mandy

**As you know they belong to DW and NBC**

Thanks to **Slidell **my beta.

This chapter is a little longer and hope to post r chapter in a day or two, if I managed two reviews...it's up to you.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Good night Mandy**

Benson's Apartment 7:30 Pm

Amanda and Olivia where having a light dinner, if you could call having pizza light, they had been talking amicably after the interview; they walked around Central Park and ended up eating Hog dogs for lunch while sitting on a bench near one of the lakes that where at the park, after spending some time there, they headed to Olivia's apartment.

There they had taken a nap. The trek around the park had taken its toll on Olivia, she had been tired even before they had gotten out of the interrogation room; but Amanda wanted to go to the Park and Olivia couldn't say no to the face of excitement and happiness on the girl, so she had given in to the "pressure" but once she had stepped foot into her apartment she "lay" down the rules and they had gotten the nap Olivia so desperately needed. Around 6:00 pm they had taken a shower and had agreed on ordering pizza.

From their conversation, Olivia found out that Amanda's parents had died in a car accident when Amanda was around four years old. She had been placed in a foster home, when they couldn't found any relatives of the girl's parents, so she had been left in the Foster Care System.

When she had been five; a couple had taken her home with them, only to be returned a few weeks later when the couple had found out that they were expecting their first child; But since they had trouble accommodating Amanda because of the lack of rooms, she had been placed in foster home after foster home, until she ended up with the Spencer's.

There she had endured beatings as mental and emotional abuse at the hands of the both of them; until she ran away when she had been nine. She hid and walked for days until she got a ride to New York City.

Ever since Amanda had gotten to New York; she had learned to care for herself, not with out little incidents here and there. She had taken care of herself before, she learned that from her experience with the Spencer's, but this time she was alone; in a strange city and she had been scared, cold and lonely.

Along the way she had found one or two adults that had lent her a hand, like Pedro, the man in the subway or the guy that every now and then would give her a half eaten meal.

It wasn't hard to realize why the girl didn't trust anyone and was weary of those she didn't know.

"Via?" They been watching Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel and had been silent for almost the whole time the show ran.

"Uhm" Olivia turned to the girl, giving her all her attention.

"Can I ask you something?.." Olivia nodded. "Can I stay here with you? I can cook and take care of the place while you are at work, I used to do that at the Spencer's." There she had say it, the worst that could happen was Olivia saying no; Amanda was avoiding Olivia's eyes; afraid to let the woman know her eagerness to belong to one place, but also guarding her emotions if Olivia said no.

Olivia was taken by surprise, of all the questions she had expected, this was the one she hadn't thought about. Too shocked to answer immediately, she had taken a few seconds to answer, and Amanda had taken her silence in a negative way.

Springing out of the sofa they had just been sitting together, she ran for the door, trying to get out of the apartment. Olivia just a little bit behind her, caught up to her at the door, if it hadn't been for the security lock at the top of the door; Liv was sure the girl would have been at the entrance of the building and running for the streets.

"Amanda wait! Where are you going?" She took a hold of the girl's shoulder and turning her around asked, "What's going on? It's getting late and dark out there, where do you think you are going?'

"Any where they want me, and don't feel I'm a charity case for them!" Amanda screamed at Olivia and pulled back her arm; out of Liv's reach facing the door again.

Olivia had a puzzled look on her face as realization dawned on her, kneeling one more time at the girl's back, she put her hands on either side of the girl; boxing her into place speaking softly but clear so Amanda could hear her.

"Amanda, honey it is not that I wouldn't like to keep you and have you in my life, you are a wonderful, smart and funny kid and just the thought of you thinking that I could be someone you could live with and look up to, is just so humbling that I was speechless for a second… you are a great kid and believe me when I say that if I have had a daughter, I would have like her to be like you, strong, independent and with your sense of humor, but I just don't think it could be possible even if I try to.."

"But...why? You don't' have any kids, and no husband, you have a job and I can take care of myself while you are at work, I could even go to school and I promise I would make good grades, even in History, and I don't like History at all"

Amanda stood still, with her back to Olivia; head low and Liv could tell Amanda was fighting to keep her tears at bay just like her, the words Amanda had chosen to describe her, without her knowledge had hit a soft painful spot deep inside Olivia's heart that was still hurting.

"Baby, as ironic as it sounds those are the reasons why they wouldn't allow me to have you. I work most hours of the day, and I have no family support, so they would not put you in a place where they think you are neglected or in danger. Believe me I have tried before." Now it was Olivia trying to hold back her tears.

Turning around Amanda look at her and she could see the pain in Olivia's eyes.

"But you have given me more love and care in only two days than all the people I had lived with put together. I know you and we could be fine together, I can tell them and.."

"Sweetheart, I know that, and you know that, but it just can't be possible. It is their responsibility to look out for what's best for you."

"Just like they did when they placed me with the Spencer's!...Yeah I can see that!"

She kept her angry eyes on Olivia for a second, and just as suddenly they were replaced with a concerned look, when she saw the pain her words had caused Olivia.

"Amanda, honey listen to me, I'm not going to let them put you in a place where I know you could be unhappy or unsafe, I'll make sure to come visit you wherever you are, and if we can; we'll spend time together. That's all I can promise you right now, but don't even think for a second that I wouldn't want to keep you, because if I knew I had a chance they would say yes, I'd be filling forms and talking to a layer to make it all legal as we speak. But as it is… they wouldn't allow it, and I just… I can't go through their rejection again, it would be too painful and..."

Amanda threw herself at Olivia and stared crying. Olivia returned the gesture with all she could give, allowing her own tears to fall.

"It's not fair!" Amanda said through hiccups.

"I know baby, I know, but like I said; I promise that you'll be happy, I will make sure of that ok? Amanda nodded, "Are we ok?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then, but I'm afraid it's time for bed, so go get change and brush your teeth."

Amanda took off to the bathroom and Olivia stood in the hall. The pain in her heart too much for her to bear, taking a minute to compose herself, she stood there, then walked into her bedroom where Amanda was already in bed. She had changed into a pair of pink pajamas with little roses in them.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah...Via?

"uhmm"

"What is going to happen when they find those men?"

"Well if it's needed, you'll probably be going to the Court House to testify and ID the man you saw. That's if they can't find enough evidence, but let's wait and see how things turn out ok?"

"Ok, am I going to stay here with you until then?"

"If I have anything to say about it, yes. I would like for you to stay here with me, that's if you don't mind sharing the bed for a couple of days, I could sleep on the couch if you don't feel comfortable."

"No its ok, besides it is your bed silly." She smiled shyly "When I lived with the Spencer's sometimes we all sleep in the same bed when he got drunk… that I didn't like."

"Amanda… Did Mr. Spencer ever did or touch you were he shouldn't have?"

"No! No he never did... It was just the smell of alcohol and cigars and he snored really loud." At that Olivia giggled and proceeded to tuck in Amanda under the sheets.

"Ok, knowing that is going to allow me to sleep better, but I don't know if I snore, so I guess you'll find out soon enough" Now was Amanda's turn to laugh.

"Listen I'll be going over some papers in the kitchen, It'll take me a little while; so why don't you go to sleep and I'll be back in a little while Ok?"

Amanda nodded and proceeded to close her eyes.

"Ok kiddo good night," with that Olivia started to leave the room when she barely heard.

"Mandy."

"Umm" Olivia asked a little confuse turning back to the girl in the bed.

"You can call me Mandy, if you want; I know my mom used to call me that before she died, it is short for Amanda… and I like it better… just like Via"

Bending forwards, Olivia kissed the girl on the forehead and whispered softly.

"Mandy, I like it too... So... Mandy go to sleep and don't have any nightmares, I'll see you in the morning." With that Olivia went out of the room

"Nigh V..i.a" Before Olivia was out of the room, Amanda was sleep.

--

Olivia been reading some reports from some of her cases for almost an hour when she heard a soft knocking at her door. Wondering who it could be she checked her watch, 10:00 PM. looking through the security hole in her door she saw Eliot; standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in my way home and decided to come and check how things were going."

"We are fine."

"Where's the girl?"

"She's asleep already; I was just checking some files before I turn in myself."

"Liv, you should rest as much as possible, I don't want to go through that experience again."

"Believe me I, don't want to go through the embarrassing events that took place a few weeks back, I'm sorry I scared you though."

"Stop it, you already apologized to me; all I care about is for you to be fine, that's why I'm here; also. I." She knew he was debating on how to tell her what was on his mind.

"C'mon El just say it, say that you are afraid I get too close to her. It's written all over your face and Cragen's too.. And you know what? though I appreciated your concerns... I'm afraid it's already to late.. I'm already too close"

"Oh Liv." He reach for her pulling her closer in a quick hug, and then he released her knowing they didn't display these kinds of emotions between them.

Olivia stood there, her head low and her eyes downcast, when she lifted her eyes to look at him, Elliot saw the turmoil in them.

"I know I'm in deep… I knew it could happen but I just couldn't leave her alone... I just couldn't"

"I know Liv, that's why I'm here, to help in whatever you need."

"She asked if she could stay with me, you know?" She told him. "I took a minute to answer and she took it the wrong way and try to flee… And I had to tell her...that...I couldn't...that they wouldn't.." She couldn't finished the sentence, the lump in her throat stop her and she refuse to let her tears fall, not in front of Elliot.

"Liv, I wish there was something I could do, something I could say to make this better or make it go away."

"You are doing it El, just by been here; by not telling me I told you so. And I know you'll still be here when she is gone...But before that, I'm going to make sure she is with a good family and safe"

"We are going to make sure she is safe Liv. Amanda and you too. We all care for the both of you remember that." He emphasized the "we" part for Olivia to know what he meant.

Olivia smiled at him and nodded in understanding, moving towards her kitchen.

"Since you are here, do you want a cup of coffee, tea, water?"

"Beer?"

"El, you are tired and driving and it's late. No beer for you, so what would it be?"

Rolling his eyes he answered, "Coffee is fine...mom" regretting his words as soon they left his lips. "I... I'm going to ah!.. Sorry" he said, going to her living room before Olivia could say anything.

When she came with two cups of coffee she sat down next to him, he was watching the late news and his face had a concerned look.

"What's wrong"?

Pointing at the TV he turned up the volume a little bit, so she could hear it.

"And in the latest news, from the string of Jewelry Shop robberies that have been happening for the last months, this afternoon the outcome was a tragic one; once again, it seems the robbers have developed a taste for blood.

Their lattes victims were the owners of the store they robbed and two costumers that were in the store at the time of the assault. According to an employee that was in the back room of the store, the suspects didn't even ask questions, they just started firing on the people inside the store and took what they could get their hands on.

The amount of the theft is unknown at this time; the police is still looking for evidence.

According to a reliable source; it seems the police have an idea of who these people are. It appears that there is a witness that is working with them, but for safety reason's no more information was release, how accurate this is we don't know jet; but tomorrow there will be a press conference at the …"

Olivia, turn her head to Elliot and then to her bedroom were Amanda was sleeping.

"What are they thinking? Why did they have to say anything about a witness? If they see this, they will know… "he" would know "whom" they are talking about..This is getting out of hand.. As long as they are out there Amanda is not safe, he saw her! he knows her face and he knows that she saw him too!"

Hiding his frustration and anger before he said anything wrong for Olivia's benefit Elliot said.

"Liv they are going to get them, we are going to make sure they do. And Amanda is with you, she is safe here, you just make sure to bring her in tomorrow so that she can describe that tattoo she saw. Once that's done they'll have the information they need and we are going to make sure you and her are ok"

"I know; it's just… I just can't help this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong."

"Don't worry about it too much; things are going to be fine"

He finished his coffee and got ready to go back to the Precinct. He needed to talk to his boss and also hit the punching bag for a little before he saw "moron1" and "moron2" in the morning.

So he could get his anger under control. If not; he was sure he'd punch their lights out next time he saw them, he wasn't too sure about Liv either, she was livid.

How could those good for nothing detectives let that out? Didn't they know these people will be looking for such witness? They couldn't leave her to ID them, not now that their viciousness had escalated; she was a liability for them.

Elliot changed his thoughts, knowing if he didn't; whatever he had just told Olivia wouldn't have any effect in her, and that was something he couldn't afford.

"Thanks for the coffee but I need to go, you go to sleep and rest, everything is going to be fine Liv."

Olivia nodded and followed him to the door to see him out.

"Thanks' El, for the company and the support, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Liv." With that he left.

Closing the door she turned the lights and TV off and headed for her room, trying to concentrate on Elliot's words.

"_Everything is going to be fine"_

Entering her room Olivia looked at the face of the sleeping child in her bed, she knew that things would be ok; she'd make sure of that.

But things wouldn't be fine, at least not for her not after Amanda had to go.

Dismissing those thoughts out of her head she readied herself to get in bed, her instincts on alert after seen the news, she'd do everything in her power to protect and make sure Amanda was safe, even if after she had to let her go and was left alone to take care of her own wounds.

She put a pillow in the middle between Amanda and herself, so she wouldn't roll over to the child's side accidentally during the night and scare her, pulling the covers over Amanda, she whispered.

"Good night Mandy. Sweet dreams"

* * *

Ok I wasn't too sure about this chapter so is up to you to let me know what you think. I know that the whole bed thing is not so plausibly, but Olivia lives in a one-room apartment, and I couldn't put either Olivia or Amanda out in the living room.


	11. The Calm before the Storm

**They belong to DW and NBC.**

Thanks to **Slidell; **for your help I appreciated your effort and help.

Thanks to all who have read.

--

**The Calm before the Storm**

**Chapter11**

**--**

**Same night**

In an empty house that was being restored, four men were sitting around the TV set and drinking beers while they were having Chinese.

They all were around twenty to thirty years old, but apparently Toby Whiteland was the one calling the shots from the way he ordered the other guys around.

"What are they talking about? What witness? We never took our ski masks off; so how come they're saying they have a witness? The thing is they don't know who is making them look so bad, they are just reaching!"

"Let's see what they have to say next time when we do it again, right Brian?" Toby Whiteland said looking at Lancaster from the chair he was sitting on.

Toby and Brian had been in prison together, Whiteland had a record of murder and assault, but he had been able to get out of prison for good behavior and lack of evidence for the murder, he had been out of Sing Sing before Brian, and when he had gotten out of jail he had sought him out and had lured him back into robbing since he had the experience.

Brian Lancaster was glued to the news cast relating the news. A million things going through his head.

"Could it be possible? But how? They just crossed sight for a few seconds; five at the most, could it be possible that the girl was the one they were talking about? If so; how come they were letting the news out today, the incident had happen two days ago and nobody had said anything. Maybe Toby was right, maybe they were so desperate that they were just buying time to try and get anything to catch them. He was so into his thoughts that he missed Toby's question the second time until he felt a shoe hitting him on the leg.

"Hey I'm talking to you, where were you?"

"Um I was listening man, what's with you?

"I was telling you that they are so up their back sides, that they don't know how to appease the higher ups or the people and now they are lying to the news don't you think?" Toby looked at Brian and what he saw in the other man's face make him turn to Brain to wait for his answer.

"Yeah man, that's all they're doing" Brian kept quiet and lowered his eyes.

Whiteland was a murderer and a bully and sure as hell he wasn't stupid. That's why he was able to get out of jail, even when he had done what they said he did, but he hadn't left any proof for the police to find and track back to him, he knew the game and that's why he knew Lancaster was hiding something.

"What is it Brian, you have something to say to me? Are you hiding anything?"

"Look man I didn't think it was important, it happened so soon that I thought nothing about it, until now.." Lancaster was out of his chair and facing Whiteland's angry face just millimeters form his, as his back hit the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nick Trevino and John Sands the other two men of the group jumped out of the way just watching the other two struggling in the far side of the room.

"I'll ask you again; what are you talking about?"

"The day of the first killing… When you gave me your gun and got separated.. I was running and I accidentally ran into this kid, she is not older that eight probably… but she saw me.."

"What! She saw you! And you didn't tell me? Why?"

Lancaster freed his shirt from the grip Whiteland had it in and stood his ground.

"After what you did in the store? I wasn't sure what you wanted to do after I told you about her, she is a kid man and it was just for a few seconds not more than five.."

"Did she see your face?" Whiteland was fuming.

"Hey man I don't think they are talking about her that happ.."

"Did she saw your face?" Whiteland asked shoving Brian back with his hands.

"Yeah! But it happen so fast.. I don't think it's her, besides like I told you that was two days ago, why are they saying anything just now?"

This time Lancaster pushed Whiteland back and showed his anger at being treated like this by Toby.

Toby just looked at Brain and then spoke to the other two.

"Nick! Tomorrow you go to the pet shop and get some kitty-litter, about five bags big ones" The one name Nick nodded.

"John get in the computer and search hospitals and their admissions, check for any kid around ten, check back two days max, I want names and addresses, if possible pictures"

"Toby, she is a kid and from the looks of her she is from the streets, they wouldn't have any information on her."

"Where did it happen?" Lancaster asked. Not getting any answer he pushed Brian back, "Where?"

"Some store in Rockefeller Center"

"Got that John?"

"Yes boss."

"Toby?" Brian tried again.

"Do you want to know why I've never been convicted of a murder Brian? Because I never leave any clues behind, no witness, no nothing, and I'm pretty sure, I'm not going back to prison, just because you've grown any scruples lately, or for your stupidity I don't care who they are!"

With that he turned and got out of the room slamming the door in his departure, the others looking at each with concern.

"Look man. When I signed for this… I didn't agree to kill anyone, least of all a child" Nick Trevino said.

"Yeah me neither and now we have five bodies in our backs thanks to happy trigger out there." John added, "What are we going to do?"

They both looked at Brian for answers.

"I don't know guys, one thing I'm sure about is either we do what he said or we go back to prison but I don't like the idea of hunting little kids either."

With that Brian walked out of the room million things running through his head.

**--**

**SVU -- SVU -- SVU**

**--**

**Precinct next morning**

Olivia was still angry at Monroe and Stan for the slip on the news. She was so into her thoughts, that Amanda thought that maybe Olivia was upset at her for the question she asked the day before; maybe she didn't want the responsibility of a child, but she had said otherwise to make her feel better.

So she kept to her thoughts also, but thinking already where she should run away to once they didn't need her anymore. One thing was for sure; she wasn't going back to Foster Care.

Olivia and Amanda were sitting in a room with toys and coloring books and puzzles and a little table in the middle; with them was a younger woman, she was the sketch artist and was doing the drawing of the tattoo, the door opened and Cragen walked in.

"Olivia, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Cap. Amanda I'll be right back ok?" Amanda nodded but didn't look up, so Olivia glanced at Stacey and then the girl. Stacy knew what the detective was asking and she nodded back wording silently.

"_Don't worry, I'll look after her."_ Nodding Olivia walked out of the room.

"How is the sketch coming?" Asked Cragen when Olivia got to his office.

"It's coming around. I feel like Amanda is apprehensive about something but I can't put my finger on it. I've been thinking about the news that was leaked last night so I haven't talked to her about it."

"Oh!" was Cragen's response.

"Captain what's up?"

Cragen looked at her and then reach into a drawer in his desk and handed her the news paper.

"First page."

Olivia got the paper in front of her and there she saw it, in big bold letters.

"**The days of the Jewelry Theft's are Near the End"** _Police have a witness that has given a description of one of the suspect's…."_ She couldn't believe it.

"What on earth are these bastards playing at? Are they so desperate that they are willing to put the life of an eleven year old on the line, just to appease the public? Are they not aware they are still out there, that we haven't found out who the others are?"

"Olivia I know and I'm also angry at how they are handling the case, but what's done is done, what we need to do now is try and speed up the search and see if we can find the others before they find out who Amanda is"

As they were speaking, Monroe and Stand walked in to the office.

"Morning Captain Cragen, Detective Benson"

Before Cragen could stop her, Olivia was at Monroe's face demanding an explanation, waving the news paper at his face.

"What the hell are you doing? Why did you have to tell the press about Amanda? Are you that inept at what you do, that you are willing to expose a child to cover for your own stupidity!"

"Detective Benson; I'll appreciated it if you can control your temper and get back to business. As soon as we can get that sketch we can continue with our investigation." Monroe said with a smirk on his face, like he was enjoying this turn of events.

"What; you forgot how to do your jobs? Have you found anything about the other three men? Have you found out more about Brain Lancaster or are you just waiting for the sketch so you can stall your boss and the public?" Olivia was so mad that her voice could be heard outside of Cragen's office.

"I assure you detective Benson that we know how to do our jobs and if we had found out anything else partaking our case, you are not in need to know. We are here just out of courtesy for your help and to pick up the sketch you promised you'd have ready for us"

"You son of.."

"Olivia!" Cragen stop her from doing something she'll regret it latter, but could feel the frustration and her blood boiling.

Turning to the other two detectives he said.

"You'll have your sketch as soon as possible, now gentleman; if you don't leave this office now, I will forget that I just stop detective Benson from doing what I'm fighting to do myself. "

Monroe and Stan just looked at Cragen then Benson and turned to leave, just as Lake walked in with the sketch in his hands; Monroe still smiling to himself as if he knew something they didn't.

"Cap. The sketch is ready and... There's a situation out here that needs your attention." Lake said looking worried and giving Olivia an apprehensive look.

As soon as Lake had finished, Amanda's screams could be heard.

"No! let me go! Don't touch me ! No!"

Hearing Amanda's screams, Olivia shot out of the office trying to find out what was going on, followed closely by Cragen.

"What is going on in here?" Cragen holler, when he saw a woman trying to restrain Amanda and a younger one giving some papers to Elliot who was standing in between the girl and the two women.

Olivia snatched the papers out of the younger woman's hand and started to read.

"This is an order from child services, to let Amanda be put in the Child Care System.. but how? Did you call them?" Olivia asked her boss.

"No I haven't called them." Turning he ask the two detectives that where behind him.

"You have anything to do with this?"

"Now Captain we" Monroe said pointing between he and Stan "have nothing to do with this, but our Captain thought, It'd be a good option to call Child Services and put the girl in a home; so she can be available to us when we need her, that way detective Benson won't have to be brining her to the precinct when we need to speak to her."

"You piece of …" Olivia when to grab for Monroe, only to be stop be Fin; trying to calm her down.

"Liv think about Amanda; you need to reassure her she'll be fine, come on we'll deal with these two later."

Olivia instantly pulled away from Fin when she heard Amanda's name and went to her.

"Via? What's going on? Why they want to take me away? You promised! You promised you'd make sure I was safe, I don't want to go with them…I want to stay with you!…is this because I asked you that question yesterday?" Amanda asked, pleading with her eyes to Olivia not to let this happen.

"Amanda, honey I want you to stay with me but... I can't do anything about this order and they have to do what the judge told them to do, but I'll do what I can to…" She couldn't say 'to bring you back' there was no way the judge would go her way, so she opted for the more realistic reason. "I will do what is in my power to make sure you are fine, please believe me baby"

"No! I don't believe you!.. You just wanted to know what I knew and now you are just turning me over to them..liar!.. You are just like all the others!" Amanda said with such venom that it managed to take Olivia's breath away.

Taking a moment to compose her self, Olivia closed her eyes when she finally spoke, her words were guarded but you could feel the pain in them.

"That's not true Mandy and you know it, I told you I would do anything to keep you safe and I will do that."

"Liar!"

Once more the older woman tried to grab Amanda's hand and this time she managed to do so, and started her way out of the bullpen, while Amanda keep on struggling and screaming to be let go.

The younger woman touched Olivia's shoulder's and in a sympathetic voice try to appease her.

"I will keep and eye on her detective, and I'll make sure she is safe; I was once in her place and I know how you feel when you think you've been lied about even when that is not the case, like I see here.."

Olivia looked at the younger woman and managed a little smile.

"Thank you; I would appreciate that very much, she has gone through so much."

"I know; I got her file, if you have more information; I'll appreciate if you'd send it to our office. Here is my card, if you have any questions please feel free to call me."

Taking the card in her hand Olivia looked for the name of the young woman.

"Thank you Miss. Cordova, I'll do that."

"Please call me Silvia" Olivia nodded.

Just before Miss. Cordova was out of the office Olivia reach in her pocket and gave her one of her business cards.

"Silvia, if she needs anything please call me, doesn't matter what time, my personal number and cell are in there, please don't hesitate."

"I'll do that, if I feel the need to do so, don't worry."

With that Silvia Cordova, turn around and walked out of the bullpen, leaving Olivia staring at the elevator that had taken Amanda and with it, all her strength along with her heart.

Monroe and Stan walked out of the office feeling the tension in the air, nobody had said anything yet, but they were sure that their welcome had run it's course and that it was a matter of surviving to get out of the way from the detective's from the 1-6.

At the last moment, Stan stop and turn back to face Olivia.

"Detective Benson, please believe me when I tell you; I didn't know what my partner and the captain were planning, and that I wish things had gone a different way." Olivia just looked at him but said nothing, she just kept looking at the elevators, Stan nodded and kept on his way.

"Liv? you Ok?"

"Yeah" Was all she could managed before losing the battle with her emotions, she found herself walking away to the only place she new she could feel safe, to let those emotions out; the only place she was sure her friends would leave her alone for a little while, leave her to regroup and deal with her heart, before she return to do some mayor butt kicking and she found herself in the rooftop of the precinct.

* * *

**Ok, I really hate to do this but I really need to know what you think so far or if I should even atempt to finished the story. **

**If not then I can just send the last chapters to the ones that had review so you can read the last parts.**


	12. POV

**They are the property of D W and NBC.**

**Authors note:**Ok guys, on this chapter I got a little help from my beta, but certain situations of life kept her form helping on the whole chapter. I didn't want to make you wait so I up-load the chapter as I wrote it with out been read proof. 

I tried to correct my self but, as I said before **English is my second language,** so some of the errors are mine…and **if any one wants to volunteer and help me with the rest of the chapters PLEASE PM me?**

**Thank you Slidell for your help so far.**

* * *

**Points of View **

**Chapter 12**

**--**

The men at the 1-6 were a tough group of males, but the scene in front of them had managed to break the hard shell of all of them a little.

Seeing Olivia, just standing there after Amanda was taken away, after detective Stan told her he had no idea of what had just happened, the feeling of loneliness and pain could be felt all around them. They were hurting for one of their own. They were hurting along with her.

"Liv? You ok?" It had been Fin that finally took matters into his own hands and had approached her.

"Yeah" was the fragile response she managed, and then she walked away from them. She walked away on route to the rooftop and they knew she needed some space, some time to deal with her emotions and some time to face them all again with that masquerade of impassiveness she wore in front of people. To face her work and the cruel way life sometimes treated the best of people.

Elliot tried to go after her but Cragen's voice stopped him in his intent.

"Elliot, let her go; we'll check on her a little later. She needs time to herself right now"

Elliot knew his boss was right, but that did nothing to appease his anger and conflicted emotions towards his partner. He knew she was hurting and the only thing he wanted to do was run after her and try and comfort her. But he also knew Cragen was right. Olivia needed time alone. As much as that hurt him he could respect that. Latter he would make sure Liv was alright.

Cragen was hurting also for the woman that had her heart ripped out of her chest, but he also knew they needed to return to work if they wanted to find the bastards, that by now, he was sure were probably looking for a way to know who that mystery witness was.

So hating himself for stopping Elliot from going to her, he started to order his people around; knowing Olivia needed time for her self did nothing to stop him from feeling like a bastard by allowing her that time.

"Ok people we need to go back to work we have no cases pending so we're going to do a little investigating for ourselves… John dig all you can on this Lancaster guy, find me something, anything that could tell us where he could be."

"On it Cap."

"Elliot checked with Sing Sing, and find out whom he shared a jail cell with, who's his friends were and if he had a 'boyfriend' in there; anything!... Lake check with his parole officer, see when was the last time he checked in, and if he gave him any address or place where he could find him." Elliot and Lake nodded their heads and did as their captain said.

"Fin, take a copy of that sketch…walk the tattoo parlors. Find out who the artist is and take a picture of Lancaster with you; show it to them, see if any of them remembers him or his face, and with some luck; if they know were we can find him. We find him and we've found the others"

"Right away Cap."

"Captain, what about Liv?" Asked Munch after the rest of the detectives had been gone.

"I'll take care of her after a few more minutes, she needs some more time"

Munch nodded and went back to his computer.

Cragen walked to his office, praying Olivia could manage this turn of events.

He knew she was strong and that she would overcome this blow once more, but he couldn't help hating her life; he hated the events that had formed and shaped the woman that was fighting a battle with her heart at that same moment.

He hated her life that every time managed to chip away a little bit of the eager, caring, compassionate and self-assure woman he knew nine years back and right at that moment he hated himself, for allowing her to open her heart and leave her vulnerable to Amanda.

Granted it wasn't Amanda's fault but he knew this could back fire on her and the only one that would hurt the most was Olivia, and he had allowed it and he hated himself even more, but he also knew that even if he had said no, she'd find a way around it and still do what she did. Even without his approval. So in away he felt good with himself for being there for her, but the guilt was stronger at that moment.

**E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O**

After they had walked out of the precinct, Silvia Cordova had tried to calm down the child that was strapped in the back seat of their car, restrained by the seat belt and the power locks of their issue car.

Amanda was still angry and scared, but she could see some remorse in her face, maybe by now Amanda was realizing that she had hurt the only person that had helped her with out hidden intentions, Silvia knew how words could cut to one's soul and could leave marks in one's heart, marks difficult to erase or overcome, and by the looks in the child's face she was certain that Amanda didn't mean what she had say to detective Benson.

She had just lashed out in her anger and the person that had been in the receiving end of that anger had been the detective.

Some times Silvia Cordova hated her work, she hated how the little good they did, was fallowed in some of their case by hurting good people, and at that moment she hated her job; because she was certain they had hurt a lot of good people a few minutes ago..

She knew that by following their orders, they had tip the balance of ambiguity, maybe inflicting more damage to the little girl sitting in the back of their car, just when she was feeling secure and protected.

The same had happen to her years ago; she knew that when you didn't have a helping hand, then you could get lost in the confusion and feelings of resentment and abandonment and the result wasn't pretty.

She knew a little soul could be destroyed in an instant and the chances of restoring such soul were very… very slim.

That's why she was there; to make sure and reassured the kids they got at their care that someone was there for them; they could count on her, just like she had someone long, long time ago, someone that had cared for her.

So into her thoughts, thinking on how to help Amanda and keep her promise to detective Benson as her companion Miss. Taylor in her efforts, trying to avoid the lunch hour traffic; that neither noticed the vehicle following one car behind, if they had, she could have seen the scar on the face of the man driving, or his companion with a determined look on his face.

**E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O**

Michel Stan was angry, angry at his so call partner and angry at his boss, he could take his partner not been ready to trust him, after all he had just transfer to the robbery unit not so long ago and this was one of the few times they had partner up together, he knew that making friends and thrusting people was hard and took time, but his Captain?

They weren't friends but he worked for the guy for goodness sake! in all his working carrier he knew that, if there wasn't enough thrust in the people that work under you or the people you work for, then there wasn't a strong reason to still be at the place where they didn't see you as a partner or as a competent detective, so maybe it was better to put in the paper work for another transfer.

His anger went as far as to judge his captain's decision about telling the press and exposed the child for what he was sure, could turn out to be a "hunt for the prey" game pretty soon.

With a sign of disgust on his face, he walked along his "partner" entering their precinct, he knew what they were doing, they had put the bait out and now they were hoping to catch the animals at the child's expenses.

Detective Benson had been right not to thrust them, because now he had his own doubts about this case, so he made up his mind; he was going to find another job, were his integrity as a person and a public servant wasn't tint with ulterior motives of personal advancements at the expense of someone else's safety.

But not before he made sure, that little girl was fine and out of trouble, with that in mind he made his way to his desk and turn on his computer.

"Where're you going? We need to report to the captain" Monroe said.

"You go ahead, I'm sure you won't have any problems filling him in on what happen, I'll be there in a sec." Monroe glanced at him a little attitude in him but then dismisses him and keeps going.

When his computer booted up he enter his password and then looked through the menu, looking for the specific file he was looking for; once he found it he got the card he had taken from Captain Cragen's desk and opening his personal e-mail account, he wrote a brief note, then the address the e-mail was intended to:

**1-6 Precincts **

**Cap. Cragen/Attn. Det-Benson **

Then he attached the file selected and hit send.

With that he took some forms out of his desk and stared filling his transfer's papers… where? He didn't know yet, but he would figure it out by the end of the forms.

**E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O**

Olivia return to the bullpen, after twenty five minutes to herself; when she got there she notice the absent of her coworkers, just Munch was at his desk, and when he saw her he smile at her and nodded in the directions of their captain's office.

After a fight of wills, she had convince Cragen to let her stayed and help Munch with what he was doing, as she told her Captain; if she was send home she's probably end up doing the research by herself _'cause there was not way in hell she'll stayed in her apartment doing nothing knowing the suspects where still in the loose' _as she told Cragen

So Cragen, had 'given in' or at least that's what she thought, Don had agreed because that way; he could keep an eye on her and monitor her every moves 'cause he was sure she wouldn't take care of herself.

She looked tired and her eyes were red and puffy but he didn't say anything, he knew this was eating her alive but he also knew she needed this little to do so she could keep her head above water and not drown in self recriminations.

Just like that time when her mother's passed away, she needed to keep active, that was Olivia's safe mechanism; that was her way of dealing with things she couldn't control; so she could keep going.

Olivia could control that and she could deal with that better; so he had agreed for her to stayed, but not before he established a few rules of his own, she didn't like rules to be impose on her but she had agree to them as long as she could be let in on the case.

Olivia knew she needed to stay focuses, she needed to do something and going home wasn't that something, she needed to feel like she was doing whatever was in her power to keep her promise to Amanda, she could feel her heart breaking and was amaze at how, in just a couple of days; that little girl had found her way right into her heart, at the same time Olivia was terrified at how easy she could feel at lost with out her at the same time.

She knew Amanda was in good hands, she got that much from her brief interaction from Miss. Cordova, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong was about to happen any minute; that and the words Amanda scream at her were making her feel useless and powerless.

She shook her mind out of her self pity ride and forced herself to focus one more time on what she was doing, hitting the key board a little harder so she could be able to feel something else other than emptiness.

Munch was limiting his conversation; he was concentrate on what he was doing, but he could multitask and he was keeping an eye on Liv as well.

They've been working at their computers for about an hour when Elliot and then Lake return, each with a little bit of information on Lancaster and his whereabouts.

"The address I got from his parole officer was of his girlfriend, but she said that after he's release from prison, she never saw him again, said he call her on the phone one time but that was it, she doesn't know where he's staying at and haven't talk to him in a while, there're some things of him at her place but he hasn't return for them… his parole officer, saw him in his last appointment after that he knows nothing of him" Lake finished with his findings and Elliot took the board.

"In prison he keep to himself, didn't got into trouble just once, but after that he was a model prisoner, his cell mates were at one time a.." He looked at his notes.

"A Nick Trevino and a John Sands, no body visited him while he was there, and no body pick him up when he was out" Elliot said, when no body ask questions he continue.

"Ok, Nick Trevino… he was in for battering and possession of drugs, he serve a sentence of six months before he was out on good behavior, this been his first time offence and John Sands… he was all ready there serving a sentence for assault and drugs, he got out four months before Lancaster did, according to the cell block guard, Lancaster and those two got along pretty well and protected each others backs, oh! and the guard doesn't remember a tattoo on either one of them" Elliot said this last part, avoiding Liv's eyes, but she didn't said anything and that worried him more than a fight with her, at least when she fought him she was angry or fighting for herself and the victim, this passive and calm Olivia didn't settled to well with him.

"Ok, this doesn't make sense, a theft, a druggy and a batter? When they desire to become a band of murderers and thefts? And that just makes three of them, if they are in on this; there is a four missing" Cragen said.

"Well they all were in Sing Sing together at one time and got out more than a year ago, they could have keep in contact throught the fourth man, someone they all knew, maybe another prisoner, we couldn't find any other offences from Lancaster, not here not in the neighboring states, but now that we have more names we can research them and see if there is another name that all of them are connected too" Munch offer and Cragen agreed with a small nod of his head; just then Fin came in.

"The Tattoo isn't that common, that's why it took me so long to find anything, there's this "artist" that remembers doing a tattoo work like that in a group of men, he said it was more than eight months ago, there were four of them; but one already had the tat, so he just work in the other three; that's why he remembers, one…a Hispanic looking guy the other two white caucasian, all around mid thirties, the guy with the tat was the one calling the shots, according to artist, when one of them didn't wanted the tattoo, he took him out side and after a few minutes they came back in, the other guy just sat at the chair and said nothing else, they pay him and left.."

"Ok this just confirms Munch theory; they all know each other, so this other man had to have been in prison with them… Munch keep at that search..."

"Another thing Cap." Fin said when he got the attention of his boss he continues.

"This man saw them drive away in a ban-type of vehicle, brown and on the side it got some writing announcing house repair services" With that Fin sat at his desk.

"Ok people lets see what we can find out, Elliot look into any house repair services under the name of any of our suspects, is along shoot but that's all we have, Lake, Fin help Munch in his search, Olivia my office"

Olivia followed him into his office with out looking at her coworkers when they all look at her and then their captain.

**E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O**

"Olivia, I want you to go up to the cribs and rest for a little.."

"Cap I'm.."

"You are not fine and you need to rest, I can see that you can hardly keep on your feet, we talked about this when I agree to let you stay, so either you go up and take a nap or you go home" His tone of voice was soft but firm and Olivia knew he was right, she felt tired and out of place.

"Ok but.."

"We'll call you as soon as we find anything, I promise" Olivia got up from the chair she had been sitting at and went on her way to the cribs.

"Olivia wait...take a look at this!" Turning around she went to her boss, were he was pointing at something in his computer.

There she saw the e-mail sent to her captain's account address to her attention, Cragen got out of his chair and move so Liv could open the mail, she could have done it at her own desk but there was no reason making her walk to it since she was there.

Liv open the file and the first thing she read was Stan's message.

**--**

**"Detective Benson/Captain Cragen:**

I'm sorry for any misunderstandings between us, but clearly I was along for the ride on this case, attach to this message is the case file of the investigation we are leading and what little I could find from the information little Amanda gave us yesterday; it isn't much but I hope it help on your end.

I'm afraid that the hunger for recognition and merit; is more important to some people in this precinct that solving this case in a safely manner.

Please accept my apologies once more for the incident of this morning.

M. Stan.

Upon opening the file she could see one picture of a younger Brian Lancaster and his file, and there was another picture of a man they didn't recognize, under his photo the name of a Toby Whiteland. His rap sheet along with the rest of their case file.

"I guess we found our fourth men." Olivia announced.

* * *

**Ok if you could understand most of it. I'll up load the rest, but if any of you wants to help me and beta for me; I would really appreciated it.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know.**

* * *

--


	13. Missing

**They are the property of D W and NBC.**

**Well I asked and you responded and I'm so glad for your kindness. **

**kalleybaby6006:**** I want to thank you so much for picking up the story this late in the writing for your words of encouragement and your work as my beta from this chapters on; THANK YOU! **

**Authors note:** From this chapter on like I said in the beginning, Olivia is going to be acting out of character so you are warn incase you think she is acting to "girly"

On with the chapter then…as always I appreciate your reviews or comments.

* * *

**Missing**

**Chapter13**

**--**

"Why is it we didn't find anything about this Toby guy?" Munch asked.

"Because it is their case and they talked to the old guard of the cell bock, he retired just after Toby Whiteland got out of jail, then the guy I spoke with came to take his place" Elliot responded.

They had been working for a while on the file detective Stan had sent Olivia, because of that they had been able to research and obtain a lot more of information they didn't have before.

Along with the file, there had been some reports, evidence and a partial fingerprint form one of the stores they robe, the owner of such fingerprint none other than John Sands, but with out the link in between the others, there was nothing Monroe and Stan could go on, not until the information they got from Amanda, that put them in the right direction, now everything was making a lot more sense.

Elliot thought detective Stan was the rightful owner of a cold beer after they wrap the case. He seemed like a "know-it-all" to him at first, but now with his actions it was clear to the whole group of detectives that he was an honest man that had just gotten caught up in the game of ladder ascending with no scruples.

Cragen sent Olivia to the cribs to rest, once she had read the file and after she had insisted that she wanted to stay and help, but Cragen had outrank her; and at last she gotten off to the cribs; but not before she made Cragen promise her to wake her if anything came up, so now it was up to the guys to do the work; it had taken her only minutes to fall sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

"It seems Whiteland was the one that protected Lancaster when he was in jail; remember that fight you told us he got in? Well it seems Whiteland took care of the guys that beaten up Lancaster, one of them ended up at the infirmary with a broken nose and a broken arm, he never filed any complaints, but apparently that was all it took for them to leave Lancaster alone." Lake added.

"So Whiteland took Lancaster under his wind?" Fin mused aloud.

"It seems that way, Whiteland had been in jail for some months before Lancaster came in; so maybe he took pity on the new guy, or he wanted to keep him for himself?" Elliot theorized.

"Well with that record any wise man would leave them alone" Cragen added.

Looking at the rap sheet of Whiteland, they saw what their captain meant. Whiteland had been sent to jail under suspicions of murder on top of other charges, and it wasn't the first time.

When he was only fourteen, he had been in Juvenile because he had beaten up a class mate within an inch of his life. The young man ended up in a coma for two months. Before that, Whiteland had been in all kinds of trouble, the violent temper and aggressive mood he developed early on landed him in all sorts of correctional facilities until he was old enough to be sent to jail.

He was a suspect in two murders, but there was not enough evidence for the ADA to put him away. As a matter of fact, the only witnesses that had the courage to testify against him never did. The first one moved away with no apparent reason given to the ADA; and the other just vanished, no one knew what happened to him. Therefore the court just went with what they had and he was sent to jail for a short period of time. That is when he befriended Lancaster and no doubt the others.

"Ok... I have the report on Nick Trevino, apparently before he was sent to jail he'd been working as a repairman's apprentice, this was his last work information" Munch said.

"So that's probably the owner of the van the tattoo artist saw them leave in" Fin told them.

"So they met up in jail, they befriend each other and then what? After they got out of jail they desired to go and become the Bonnie and Clay of our times?" Munch said sarcastically.

"It looks to me like an odd bunch if you ask me, Lancaster's a thief, Whiteland a murderer, Trevino is a repairman and a junkie and Sands' is a junkie with some computer skills. Not much of a smart group if you ask me" Much was saying as he pointed to each of the pictures taped to the board.

"Yea, but they all have something in common, Whiteland. When in jail, Trevino and Sands knew each other; Lancaster and Whiteland were jail mates. After Whiteland left the other three became friends, so it could be that Whiteland looked for them after they all got out of jail. That would make sense." Lake said as he was walking in front of the board.

"Think about it… he looked after Lancaster and provided them all with drugs…according to one officer; there were rumors of some dealings inside the block. They all pointed to Whiteland and his guys; but nobody accused him directly. So after he got out, the others just lived under the shadow of their boss until they were reunited again when Whiteland was released. It wouldn't have been the first time something like this happened." Lake told them while waiving the file he had read in the air.

"But they all got out more than a year ago, so why now?" Elliot asked.

"They were probably in another state or trying to live life without trouble. Obviously that didn't work out, so now they are working together again; and if Whiteland is the boss, it would make sense in the escalating aggressiveness and bloodbath in the last two cases. If that's the case, Amanda isn't safe until these guys are caught" Cragen reasoned.

Just as he finished talking, the ringing of a cell phone could be heard in the bullpen..

**EO EO EO EO EO**

Silvia Cordova was sitting at her desk, filling out the report on Amanda and making the corresponded file to it.

She contacted the office in Connecticut and asked for all the information they had on her. They argued that she was one of their runaway's and they wanted to take care of it. They had been reluctant to help her at first, but after she told them the little she knew about Amanda and the reasons why she had escaped and current situation, the supervisor assured her she would have the file first thing in the morning.

He had also promised a full investigation on the Spencer's; since they still had a child under their care, but not before Cordova made sure that the other supervisor understood that she wouldn't stop looking into this problem herself. No matter the state lines between them or the politics involved, she also mentioned a press release if he didn't agree to the investigation; that seemed to do the trick.

So after a chat that lasted thirty minutes, she found out Amanda's last name; Jackson. Amanda Jackson, the only survivor of the Jackson - Taylor couple, natives of Connecticut with no surviving relatives on either side; Amanda was all alone in the world.

Cordova tried talking to Amanda when they reached the house, but Amanda kept to herself. She hadn't eaten and after the silent treatment Amanda imposed on herself, she went to the room assigned to her. She had been assigned to a room she would share with a girl a little bit older.

Cordova kept an eye on her, until she needed to return to her office. From the noise she heard later, she knew the girls had been taken to the playground at the park in front of the building.

She had been thinking on how she could help the little girl and after thinking for a little while she knew what she needed to do. Amanda had opened up to Detective Benson and one thing was for sure; she would be the only one to help Amanda into accepting her new environment and for that she would need the detective's help. She would call her in the morning and ask for her help, ask if she could stop by and talk to the girl.

Silvia Cordova was so into her thoughts that at first she failed to acknowledge the screams coming from the main gate and all the commotion until Miss. Taylor burst into her office all fluster and agitated.

"They took her!" Were the first words she spoken out loud.

"What?"

"They took her!" She repeated more agitated.

"What are you talking about?...Who took whom?" Cordova spring out of her chair and was by Miss. Taylor's side in a bit.

"Some men took the little girl we just brought in.. Amanda!"

"How? Where? When?" Were the words out of Cordova's mouth, when she understood who the woman was talking about, she ran out of the office and started running down the street. There she could hear more commotion, girls crying and adult voices trying to console them.

"We took the girls out to the park.. In front, and...They were playing... I was watching all of them with Mrs. Clancy's help… I just took my eyes from them for a second, when one of the little ones fell from the monkey bars, when I looked up, Amanda was running away...we followed her… but then this van pulled along her side and…A man grabbed her…they… they just took her!" Miss. Taylor was screaming running after her.

"Did you see the plate number?...color of the vehicle? …which direction they went?" Cordova asked just as Miss. Taylor's finger was pointing at, the opposite direction they were standing.

"It was a… brown van, I couldn't see the plate and there were two of them, the one driving and the one that grabbed her." Miss. Taylor stumbled.

Cordova took off running towards the direction Miss. Taylor had pointed at, almost at the end of the park on the street she could see a light blue jacket; the one Amanda was wearing around mid afternoon, she could hear police sirens approaching and instantly she knew what she had to do.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO**

Amanda had been angry, she was mad, but most of all she was sad, sad that she had found a person that really cared for her and then she was taken away from her, but also she was sad that her last words to Via had been words of hate and anger. She didn't mean any of what she said, but now she couldn't take them back and that was eating at her.

The new lady, Miss. Cordova, tried to make her feel comfortable in the new house, but she had promise herself she wouldn't allow them to send her to another foster home where she didn't know how they would treat her. She then started to think of an escape plan; how to get out of that place and the opportunity presented it self when she was invited to go play at the park.

The only things she took with her were the jacket Elliot had given her and the scarf Olivia had put in one of the pockets so she could wrap it around her head if it was to windy; she had love that scarf. She loosely wrapped it around her neck so she wouldn't loose it, also to feel closer to Via.

When she saw a little girl fall, she knew that was her chance to make her escape. When the lady watching them went to the girl on the ground, she took off running. She was so preoccupied on where she could go and how to get there, that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

Thinking that she could probably call Olivia, just to tell her she was fine and not to worry about her. She never even saw the van nor the man reaching for her until she felt herself being hauled off the street and thrown into the interior of a car, loosing her jacket in the process; when she looked up she saw a man she'd never seen before; but she saw a tattoo identical to the one the man that run in to her days before had.

"What now?" She heard someone else ask from the front of the car.

"Drive!" The one that grabbed her screamed. She tried to get out of the car, but an open palm hitting her on the left side of her face stopped her, sending her once more to the floor of the vehicle, while the man closed the door forcefully.

Amanda closed her eyes, her thoughts went to Olivia, she had promised her, she had promised that nothing bad would happen to her… but Olivia wasn't there, she had been taken away from her and she was alone and the only thing she could do was to hold onto the scarf around her neck, to feel Olivia's embrace around her while she started to cry.

**EO EO EO EO EO**

"Whose phone is that?" Cragen asked.

"It's not mine"

"Or mine"

"It's coming from Liv's desk." Much said, while walking to Olivia's desk, there in her chair was her coat and the sound of the phone came from one of it's' pockets.

Reaching into it, he fished for the phone and handed it to the Captain.

"Detective Benson's line, this is captain Cragen speaking, how can I help you?"

"_I need to speak to detective Benson please!"_ The voice of a desperate woman requested.

"I'm sorry, but detective Benson is busy at the moment, can I take a message?"

"_You don't understand!... My name is Silvia Cordova, I work for Social Services.."_

"Yes Miss. Cordova, how can I help you? Is Amanda all right? I'm detective Benson's captain… what's wrong?" At the sound of Amanda's name and the questions asked, all the detectives turned around to look at Cragen and listened to the one sided conversation.

"_I am so sorry to tell you this, but Amanda was taken from the park in front of our house twenty minutes ago!, I need to speak to detective Benson please!"_

"Miss. Cordova, I'm sending you two of my detectives, they'll be there in about twenty five minutes" Elliot, Chester go! He told them while writing down the address for them from the card Cordova had given Olivia that afternoon.

"Amanda was taken twenty minutes ago; go!" He told them as they rushed out the office.

"Miss Cordova, is there anything you can tell me of the person that took her?" Cragen ask.

"_They were in a brown van, with some writing on it, for what I was told, there where two men in the van."_

"Have you contacted the police?"

"_Yes they are here all ready asking questions…but…nobody told us this could happen….why didn't they tell me she was in danger_?" Cordova demanded.

"I am sorry Miss. Cordova, but this wasn't our case, I thought you had been informed that Amanda is a witness to a high profile case going on right now."

"_No! They never mentioned any of that; all I was told was that there was a child that needed to be taken in… if they told me she could be in danger, she wouldn't have been left alone or been outside!"_ Cordova was speaking in a high tone of voice now.

"Miss. Cordova; when my detectives get there, give them all the information you can, we are going to find her"

"_Please have detective Benson call me when she is free, I feel so lousy, Amanda was in our care for less than five hours and we lost her. I promised her I'd take good care of Amanda, I know she cares for the girl, please tell her I'm so sorry."_

"Don't worry Miss. Cordova, I'll make sure to pass your messaged to Olivia…to Detective Benson and try and calm down we will find her."

"_Ok"_ With that Cordova hang up.

Cragen turned to his other two detectives to tell them what had happen when they all heard the voice coming down from the cribs.

"Find who?" When no body answers; Olivia asked again.

"Captain who do we need to find? What's going on?"

* * *

Ok what do you think...


	14. Desperate

**They are the property of D W and NBC.**

**kalleybaby6006: Thank you** so much for your help and your words of encouragement and your work as my beta **THANK YOU!**

**Authors note:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Desperate **

**Chapter 14**

**--**

Brian Lancaster didn't like how things turn out; he really hated Toby Whiteland for what he was forcing him to do. Stealing and robbing was fine with him, even covering for his actions in the last two robberies. But this, this was just to much for him.

They had followed the two women and the child from the precinct to the children's home and had been waiting for an opportunity to grab the girl that had been unfortunate enough of seen him. He didn't like what Whiteland was planning on doing with her when ever he got his hands on her, what ever that was.

He had almost convinced Whiteland to go back to the home they had been hiding out at; when out of nowhere the kids from the home came running out on their way to the park to play.

Seeing this, Toby ordered him to stop the van as they saw the little girl and instantly recognized her because of the light blue jacket she was wearing. It was the same blue and white stripes jacket she had on when she arrived at the home.

Not soon after the kids had been outside, the girl ran off. It seemed as though she was trying to get away from the women watching the kids when one of the other kids fell from the playground equipment. That was the opportunity Whiteland had been waiting for. He order Lancaster to drive slow by the girl's side.

Lancaster did as he was told and when they were within reach of the girl, Toby reach for her and grabbed her of the street. The child fought against the hands that were pulling her and in the struggle, her jacket became loose. When she was inside the van she tried to get away only to feel her jacket fell when she was grabbed. She saw the man throwing it out on the very street they had taken her from.

Brain heard the slap and the girl's body slam against the back of his seat then sliding to the floor sobbing in pain. He thought only for an instant to stop the van and give Whiteland a taste of his own medicine. One thing Brain despised was an adult mistreating a child.

Brain knew how that felt, he had been on the receiving end of his father's fist so many times that he was empathetic towards child abuse. That feeling came and went just as soon as he saw Whiteland's face and the rage in his eyes. The only thing in Lancaster's mind was how to help the little girl and how to stop what ever Toby was planning to do to her.

When they got to the house, Lancaster reluctantly brought the girl into the room they had previously had their argument. Trevino and Sands were there waiting for them, when they saw the girl he saw how pale they got.

Then when Whiteland started to ask the terrified girl what she told the police; Lancaster spoke up.

"Hey man, I'm going to take the van out of here and hide it somewhere else."

Whiteland turned around to face him, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What? What are you talking about? I want you here! So you can see what your stupidity caused!" Toby spat at Brian.

"If you have forgotten there were people that saw us taking her. It won't be long before the police come. They are probably on our tails as we speak and they have the description of the van; so I need to take it far away from here!" Brian yelled, making Amanda gasp in the process.

Whiteland thought for a moment and knew Lancaster was right. He didn't like it, but he was right.

"Fine! Take it! But you better get back here soon; I want you here to deal with this!" Whiteland shout pointing at Amanda.

Brian glanced briefly towards Amanda, trying to reassure her but she never looked his way; she was too scared. He turned and left the room as fast he could the last he heard when he was leaving was Whiteland asking Trevino to bring him his bag of "tricks". This meant his drugs and he paled at what could happen to the little girl while he was out.

His determination to help her grew stronger; the only thing he needed to know was how.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Olivia was desperate and angry; how could this be happening? Why did they let it happen? Why did she let it happen? While Amanda was been kidnapped she had been sleeping.

What kind of a detective was she? She felt so confused that she didn't know if it was night or day.

The only thing she knew was that she felt cold, so cold that she thought nothing would be able to warm her ever again. At least not until they got Amanda back. Not until she was safe and in good hands; she had promised that little girl she was going to be alright for crying out loud.

Only the day before she had made that promise, or was it the day before that? She couldn't remember and that gave her the answer as to why Cragen had stopped her from leaving the precinct to participate in the search for Mandy with the guys.

But that didn't ease her burden and her knowledge that she had broken her promise to her she failed Amanda of keeping her safe. She failed her like all the other adults that where supposed to protect her; she had failed her and now she had no way of knowing where Amanda was.

Only Cragen and she were in the bullpen, the guys were still out searching and they were waiting for the phones to ring and give them any clues they could follow. So far all the tips had been in vain. From what Miss. Cordova had told them, it had to be the four men they were looking for. They received a video from the police of an intersection where they ran a red light driving away with Amanda in tow. The video gave them a partial number on the plate and an actual view of the van and the man driving it; Lancaster.

They had her. It had only been three hours since Amanda was taken, six hours before that Amanda had been safe with her. Remembering this, Olivia felt as if someone punched her in the gut and she started to feel dizzy just like when she had fainted weeks ago.

Olivia forced her lungs to work and breathe slowly. She would not, could not let herself feel sick or give Cragen any excuse to send her home; so she concentrated on breathing and trying to keep her anger in check.

Just then Stan walked into the bullpen.

"What are you doing here? You came to see how well their plan work?" Olivia couldn't stop herself, as soon as she saw Stan, her anger flaired out of her control and she jumped out of her seat and came to stand face to face with Michel.

"Olivia! Stand down!" Cragen order her but she couldn't help herself.

"What? Why?" She said turning to see her captain and then back at Stan.

"It was their stupid idea to leak the news about Amanda! Their captain was the one that contacted Social Services and didn't even bother to protect her. They didn't bother to put a detail on her to protect her! She was safe with.."

"Detective Benson, that's enough!" Cragen interrupted her before she could finished, "If you remember, it was because of the information detective Stan gave us that we were able to know who we are looking for; and that speaks more of him than the actions from his office."

Cragen told her, while holding her upper arm and pulling her gently away from Stan; when he saw that Olivia had gotten the message he turned to the other detective.

"Detective; what can we do for you?"

Stan looked from Cragen to Benson and clearing his throat said.

"I heard the news about the kidnapping and when there was no action taken from my captain I thought I could come over and offer my help. I know you could use an extra pair of hands since you have been working this case non-stop."

Cragen looked at Stan then Olivia, and made his decision nodding in acceptance but not before adding: "I don't want to get you into trouble with your captain or your department detective."

"Don't worry; it's all taken care of." Stan replied.

Cragen looked at him again and then stepped aside and showed him to a desk and a phone.

"Thanks we could use all the help we can get."

Stan gave Olivia another glance and she just nodded and went back to her desk.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Monroe was pissed, no he was furious. First they managed to lose the girl because they messed up big time. Now he was trying to find the right way to tell the people from AIB; because he knew neither he nor his captain were going to get out of this unscathed.

To make matters worse; the reporters from the TV station had gotten hold of the story about the kidnapped girl. They were having a field day knowing the police had managed to find their witness one day just to loose her in less than 24 hours. On top of all that; now he was in the same room with the detectives of the Special Victims Unit and from the looks they were sending him; they were not happy with him. Last but not least, his partner was no were to be found.

He made his way to where the detectives were and with a frustrated tone asked: "What are you doing here? This is our case and I don't remember asking for your help."

"Well detective, last time I checked; there was a little girl missing because the detectives that were supposed to keep an eye on her screwed up. Now we have to correct that mistake." The one with glasses told him.

"As I was telling you this is our case so I'll appreciated if.."

"Like my partner here said, there is a little girl still missing and in such cases when little children are taken or abuse; then it falls into our department to look after. So if you don't mind, you are now working our case. If you want to stay and help you are welcome; if not get the hell out." The one name Stabler told him in a tone that left no margin for misinterpretation.

As he backed away he noticed Silvia Cordova on the other end of the room. He went to her and was about to demand an explanation when the woman pinned him down with her eyes. Soon he was by her side and she lashed out at him.

"What were you thinking detective? Why wasn't this office or myself informed that Amanda Jackson was in danger and that she needed to be protected from potential harm? Why is it that I have to find out about this entire situation after she goes missing and not before?"

To say that Silvia Cordova was angry was an understatement. She wasn't just angry, she was fuming and he was unfortunate enough to think he could put the blame on her or her department.

"You better have a very good explanation; because I'm not allowing you or your department to bring this institution down with you and your incompetence! And you better believe me when I tell you, your superiors are going to find out how you managed to hide very sensitive information about this case and mislead me and my department."

"You made us take her away from a safe place so you could keep your little witch hunt going at the expense of a child's safety. You intentionally overlooked telling us the danger she was in. You should be ashamed!"

Yeah! Dino Monroe wasn't having a pleasant day at all and it looked like his night was going to be a long and awful one as well.

* * *

As always reviews are welcome...what do you say.

* * *


	15. Unexpected Help

**They are the property of DW and NBC.**

**kalleybaby6006:**** THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Unexpected help**

**Chapter 15**

**--**

The bullpen was eerily quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were the phones ringing when there was a call and the ticking of the clock on the far wall.

Olivia saw the minutes ticking by and with each minute she felt like her life was been squeezed by an iron grasp. It felt as if Amanda's opportunity of being found alive were diminishing.

She heard the doors of the elevator open and thought the guys were back. The last person she expected to see there made an appearance. Before she knew it, as in **déjà vu** she was out of her chair, launching at the man as he entered the bullpen.

This time, neither Cragen nor Stan were able to stop her before she slammed the man's back into a wall with all the force she could muster up.

"Where is she?" She demanded. "Where did you take her? Tell me!"

"Please help her, I'll tell you everything…but you need to hurry up…you need to get her out of there!" Brian Lancaster was able to say, before Olivia pushed him back into the wall again.

"Where did you take her?" Olivia demanded again in anguish, frustration and anger mixed. She started to tremble as she felt her grasp on reality slipping away from her.

Olivia felt her lungs constrict and her head swarm making her lose her balance. She thought she was about to collapse when she felt a pair of hands holding her by her elbows forcing her to let go of Lancaster and then lead her to a chair.

She could hear a voice but couldn't determined what the voice was saying. The only thing she could see was red spots in front of her and her vision tunnel and her lungs burn.

"Detective Benson!.. Olivia…Olivia!..breath… slow and easy… breath; put your head between your knees that's it… breath" She could hear and she try to focus on the voice and the instructions.

"That's it, there you go easy…deep breathes…through your nose… in…out… in…out."

A few seconds later the room steadied again and her lungs felt better. Lifting her head, she saw the person holding her in place was Michel Stan while Cragen was holding Lancaster to the side and looking at her; his face white as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I'm ok, I'm fine…" She tried to stand up while wiping the perspiration from her forehead, but Cragen's command glued her back to the chair.

"Benson, if you get up from that chair it is because you are going home! Do you understand me?" Olivia shot him a glare but she nodded repositioning herself back in the chair. She kept still at the same time she kept her eyes on Lancaster.

Turning to Lancaster Cragen asked again.

"Where is Amanda? Where did you take her? What do you want… a deal?"

"I don't want anything I just want you to get her out of there, you need to hurry I didn't want things to get this bad but this is too much. Please hurry, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Brian said again with an expression of anguish in his face.

"OK, we're listening"

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**-**

Elliot's phone went off. When he answered it and listened to what he was being told, he didn't think such news could be possible.

"We're on our way captain!" Turning to Munch he yelled: "Call Fin and Lake we know where she is we need to hurry!"

With that he went to the car with Munch following close. Munch called Fin on the radio as Elliot kept listening to their captain and the address he was giving them.

Monroe watched them leave and his gut telling him to follow them. From the reactions they gave during a phone call, he knew they had found the girl. He did just that and followed them, they still needed the girls help to identify their suspect.

.-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**-**

If someone had tried to describe to Olivia the anguish you'd feel when you thought the next second could take life of someone you know and love; she probably wouldn't have understood it until now.

Every second that passed was like an hour to her an hour that keep her from Amanda and Amanda from safety. She felt like she was in a daze, like she was out of her body she knew the way she felt was due to her prior condition; but she also knew that it have a lot to do with the responsibility she felt from "failing" Amanda and her trust.

She knew she wasn't responsible for the girls abduction or current situation, Cragen and Stan keep reminding her that and she knew it in her mind. She knew they were right, but her heart kept telling her something different. What Cragen kept telling her did nothing to relieve the desperation and pain she was feeling.

When they got to the house Lancaster indicated they could see red and blue lights flickering all over the street. Policemen were everywhere and that darn van from the news station was also there. She could see Elliot and Fin's assigned cars but they were nowhere to be found. Lancaster was told to stay in the car.

They were walking towards the front door when Fin came out with one of the men in custody. He was followed closely by Lake and Munch with the other two men; but there was no sign of Amanda. Olivia's anguish grew by the minute when at last Elliot came out.

"She is not in there." He told them.

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked.

"There is no sign of her, we looked top to bottom and there is nothing that suggested that she was ever in the place." Elliot said again looking from Don to Olivia.

"But… Brain said this is the place… she is here…here's where they brought her." Olivia told him passing by him and trying to go into the house.

"Liv, I know what you're saying...but she is not in there… we searched…the place is empty; the only people we found were them…we need to take them to the house and find out what they did to her…to the bod..."

"No! She's not dead, don't even say it." Turning to the opposite direction Olivia went in search of Whiteland with Cragen and Elliot on her tail.

"Where is she you piece of scum? What you did with her?" Olivia asked Toby as soon as she was near him her hands trying to get a hold of him but Lake was in her way and Elliot was now restraining her also.

"Look lady like I told that cop friend of yours, I don't know what you are talking about I don't know nothing about a girl or why you are arresting us; you have no evidence. What I do know is that I want my lawyer before my friends and I say anything else or before I sue your department for harassment."

Toby had a mocking smile on his face and he knew that the detectives had nothing on him; he had gotten rid of the "evidence" and there was nothing for anybody to say otherwise. Or at least that's what he thought.

"What you did to her Toby?" It was Brian; Stan behind him and holding his arm.

When Stan saw the game Whiteland was playing with the detectives, he got Brian out of the car and requested his help, Brian agreed.

"She was in there when I left, what did you do?"

Whiteland was out of his mind when he saw Brain taking the detectives' side, but he had to control himself and deal with Lancaster later. For now he needed to keep his cool and keep playing the "ignorant" game as long as Sands and Trevino keep quiet he would be fine and he knew Trevino and Sands wouldn't cross him. No, not if they knew what was good for them.

"C'mon man, tell them where the little girl is! It would be better for you; for all of us!" Brian pleaded with him.

"Like I told you already, we are not saying anything without our lawyers'." He told Elliot not even bothering to look at Brian.

Suddenly Brian looked at Trevino and then Sands and he could barely see it in both of them; a little white dust. It was a faded white color on their pants and hands, it looked like fine sand. As he was walking towards Trevino he asked him: "What did you do man?" Trevino didn't even look at him. "Tell me! What did he make you do? He can't do anything to you, not now and not later. The police will look after you, just tell them what you did!" Lancaster was in Trevino's face, and he could see the man's guilt and fear.

"I...he.." but he didn't said anything else once Whiteland looked at him.

Lancaster brought both their cuff hands in front of him and inspected them then looking at Trevino asked again.

"Tell me is not what I'm thinking man."

Trevino looked back at Brian and then at the ground. That was all the answer he needed, Lancaster spring to the house screaming.

"She is in there! She's still in the house! She doesn't have much time!"

Monroe had gotten there just when Olivia was questioning Whiteland stood in front of him blocking his path and was about to strike him when Stan stop his hand in the air and pushed him back.

"Stay out if it Monroe, let him go!"

Lancaster didn't even flinch; he went into the house with the detective's right behind him. Olivia could hear Cragen telling the units to hold all their suspects for them; as he run after his detectives.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**-**

In the house Lancaster was running from room to room looking through them, inspecting them and when he couldn't find what he was looking for he'd spring to the next room; the detectives not far behind him.

Finally they got to a room near the back of the house. It seemed like a guest room or office but it was too small. There were lots of cans with paint and boxes of floor tile tools and electric wire amongst other stuff for remodeling. The room was dark since there was no electricity in it yet; Lancaster took a look in the room and exclaimed:

"Here! She's in here!"

-

* * *


	16. Anguish

**They are the property of DW and NBC.**

**kalleybaby6006:**** THANK YOU I really appreciate your help!**

**Authors note: Just made some corrections samchapter **also part of this chapter is not read proof I added to it after the chapter was proof, so if you find the errors they are mine.

**-**

* * *

**Anguish **

**Chapter 16**

**--**

_**Previously** : Here, she is in here!_

_--_

While Brian was trying to remove the boxes in front of what look like an external closet wall with no door; the detectives looked at him with confusion written all over their faces.

He looked as if he was going crazy with his frantic method. Elliot was the first to speak.

"Lancaster there is no one here, can't you see that the room is empty?"

Brian seemed like he hadn't heard him; he remained working at a slow pace because of the restraints still on his hands.

"Brian…" this time was Cragen taking a step forward trying to reach his arms.

"No!..She is here!...this!" He said flaring his arms at the wall in front of him. "This wasn't here before!" He hit the wall with his restrained hands. "It wasn't here this morning…it feels humid and fresh." He finished and returned to do what he was doing murmuring to himself but they all could hear him.

"This wasn't here yesterday!…there was a door here… this is a closet…they all have sheet-rock dust in their pants and hands... they… she must be in there!" Lancaster was screaming in frustration and desperation when he finished.

Lake was the first to understand what he was trying to say, he stepped in between Elliot and Lancaster and took the hand cuffs off of him and then stared around the room trying to find something. There was no time to explain; then he saw what he was looking for and left Brain's side to get what he needed.

He returned with a sledgehammer in hand and it was clear that the others understood now what Lancaster was trying to say and do and apparently they knew what he was implying because they were clearing the wall of the boxes and cans while Lancaster was touching the wall; feeling it and tapping at it, listening for the sounds his tapping was making.

Then he pointed to a spot and said: "Here!...be careful!" stepping to the side, he let Lake reach the spot he had indicated

Lake brought the hammer to chest level and pushed the head of the hammer through the wall gently but with enough force to break through the sheet-rock wall. He did this several times, pulling back and breaking chunks of the wall in the process.

He then dropped the tool and started to help Lancaster clear off the rest of the sheet-rock by hand; they made an opening as large as possible because of the beams supporting the fake wall just twenty four inches apart from each other, but big enough for a person to go through it.

When the opening was clear they tried to see into the small room but they couldn't see anything. A second later a police officer was there with a light bulb; shining light into the room with and extension cord from the room next to them.

All of them looked inside the small room and the first thing they acknowledged was the fresh smell of kitty-litter when it hit their noses, it felt odd; then they saw the empty bags scattered all around the room and in the center a lump of litter was mixed with sand and gravel.

What caught their attention was that it seemed as if it was covering something.

Cragen took the light from the police officer and pushed it into the opening to light the room and that's when they all saw it.

And they couldn't help it when their breaths made a collective and a sharp intake of air.

There in the middle of the room were the lump of littler was; a little hand was coming out from sand and gravel lump, in their minds they connected the hand to an arm and the arm to the little girl; she was there but there was no signed that she was conscious or for that matter alive.

Olivia was the first to push through them and cautiously almost afraid, she reached the small pile of dirt. She pushed one of the bags that was on the top of the little mount of dirt aside and as she did she saw something; a small body.

It was Amanda and she wasn't moving, then she noticed something else.

There was something covering her face; Olivia narrow her eyes in the semi darken room, looking at it more carefully instantly she knew what it was; it was the scarf she had given Amanda the day before so she could cover her head from the cold air of the city. The scarf Amanda told her she loved because of the vivid yellows and oranges in it and the soft feeling she could feel from the silkiest cloth.

Time seemed to stop completely for Olivia, she could feel the others around her trying to get in the small space but she just stood there still.

Olivia's mind flashed back to days before when she first had met Amanda. She saw the girl's face looking up at her when she tried to help her up from the sidewalk, she saw her getting sick in her hospital room because of the amount of food she ate, she saw Amanda going under her bed only to come back up with her shield in her hands offering her an apology, she saw her face light up when she found out that Elliot had brought her new clothes.

Then her mind took her to the afternoon at Central Park and the two of them eating hot-dogs; Olivia remember the smiled in the happy face of a child that had been at peace, if only for a few hours.

Suddenly Olivia wasn't in the small room any more, she was back at that vacant lot digging through the cold hard ground on her knees; in search of another little girl that had been buried alive; she could see Maria's ashen face and lifeless little body.

She remembered trying to get the little girl back through CPR. frantically massaging her heart in hopes that she would wake up and open her eyes, little Maria; another little girl that had managed to steal her heart.

But Olivia knew she needed to stay put and in the present; pushing her thoughts out of her mind, she focused on keeping herself calm. She got to Amanda's side carefully as not to awaken her, she dropped to her knees and uncovered the girl's face delicately, almost afraid to touch her.

Pushing a strand of hair from her face to her side Olivia noticed that Amanda looked like she was sleeping and if it could be possible Amanda had a small smile on her face; she was at peace and she wasn't making a sound or moving.

Olivia's eyes ran from the girls face to the little hand visible; tentative she reached for it and when she touched Amanda's hand it felt cold and lifeless and that's when Olivia lost all of her self control and lost herself in her own anguish as she started to dig the girl out of the dirt with desperate frantic movements.

"No…no…no!" She kept repeating herself like a mantra.

Suddenly out of no-where another pair of hands were there helping her, then another and they loosen the grave that had trap the little girl. They got Amanda out carefully when she was out Olivia hugged her to her chest, stroking her hair and speaking softly in her ear. As she was doing this, she noticed someone was trying to take Amanda away.

"No!" was Liv's response as she hold onto Amanda's body for dear life.

"Liv!...Liv!… you need to let the medics take a look at her!…Olivia…she is alive...let her go" It was Elliot; he was at her side trying to undo her bear hug and take Amanda away.

"No!" Olivia screamed again and pushed Elliot's hands away as she started to rock her upper body back and forth like a mother rocking a sleeping child.

"Olivia" Elliot try again but she just tune him out.

"C'mon girl, let go, she needs help." It was Fin's calm voice that reached her.

Olivia's mind told her it was Fin; he had been with her when they found Maria. It had been Fin the one that help her find Maria Recinos and he had been there to tell her Maria was going to be ok, supporting her thought the whole ordeal.

Now he was here again by her side and she knew he was trying to tell her something important.

"Fin?..." She ask staring at him but she wasn't looking at him but blinked as if in trance.

"Yes baby… you need to let Amanda go… Liv…she is alive…she has a pulse, barely, but she is alive…let go of her Liv" Fin's voice was soft and calm and he was encouraging her to let go; to let Amanda go. She knew that if he was asking her to do anything, it was because he had a justifiable reason.

Olivia looked down at Amanda and could see her eyes were closed not moving and her face was pale, lips a little blue; but she could also noticed the low rise and fall of her little chest barely visible to the eye.

She looked back at Fin, then at Elliot, and blink again in confusion and saw in their eyes that they were telling her the truth.

Understanding eased into the chaos that was her mind as reality hit her at full force; Amanda was still alive! She was in need of help but she was alive! Olivia nodded her head just barely, not trusting her voice and released the girl into helping hands.

Elliot took Amanda in his arms as Fin pull Olivia to the side to give Elliot more room as Elliot took Amanda in his arms he looked at Fin, asking him with his eyes to take care of Olivia for him Fin nodded. Then he took off from the small room to the paramedics that had been called in as soon as they discovered Amanda.

He reached the room they were in and laid the girl carefully on the stretcher, after that he took a better look at her and examined her with his eyes a little more carefully.

The next thing he saw before the medic put an oxygen mask on her face, was the purple mark on her little cheek and he felt the fury and anger running through his veins.

Before anybody could stop him, he was out of the room in a flash. The medics just look at each other and then went back to assess and stabilize their little patient; the other detectives looked at him but did nothing to stop him; they were all too shocked by the scene developing in front of them.

Lancaster was just there numb to the core and praying the girl could make it; he didn't know what else to do and he felt his heart been consume with sadness and anger at himself and his actions and the part he played in allowing this to happen.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Cragen had pushed himself through the wall and had taken Elliot's place by Olivia's side next to Fin.

It was like if Olivia was awakening from a nightmare and started shaking as the reality of the situation hit her again as small sobs shook her body.

Cragen took her into his arms in a fatherly gesture so Olivia could feel some support, just as Fin let go of her; when Olivia felt the loving embrace from her captain she hugged him in desperation, looking for an anchor to hold her in place before she really lost it.

She felt like she was drowning and couldn't do anything other than let go, let go of everything that was consuming her and she did; she cried as she never had cry before. Don held her as the sobs racked her slim figure with force.

All the men were shocked to see their friend and colleague, the strong and courageous Detective Olivia Benson, slowly disintegrating in front of their eyes as she tried to keep herself in control only to lose it again in just seconds.

Out of respect for her, they left the room leaving her and their captain behind to have some privacy.

Lake, being the only one to see her like that not too long ago in Detective Cooper's apartment after she committed suicide; thought to himself that if Amanda didn't make it; Olivia Benson may never be the same again.

It had been too much in so little time for the emotional state of one person to be fine, not after being stressed by so many tragic events at once. He could only pray to God that he'll make the miracle and save Amanda, 'cause by doing so He'll be saving Olivia Benson too.

What they didn't expect was the fight that greeted them once they came out of the house and in the middle of the fight none other than Elliot Stabler throwing punches left and right.

It was just seconds before all of them reacted and went to intervene trying to stop Stabler from doing more damage to their case and their suspects.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

When Elliot got out of the house his rage was out of control for what had been done to Amanda and for what that was doing to Olivia; Elliot had never seen Olivia loose her control like that and frankly that scare him more than he was willing to admit.

When he saw the suspects been held just out side of the front door of the house didn't help him at all as his anger engulf him and he let loose all of his anger in an attempt to bring some justice to Amanda.

With out thinking he launched himself at the officers holding their suspects pushing them out of his way with force as his fits made contact with the first face that cross it's way; in a blur he saw Sands drop to the grown yelping in pain, then he punch the other guy in the gut finishing him with his knee crashing painfully on his face.

"Detective stop!"

Elliot could hear the police officer telling him to stop, but he only saw the officer holding Whiteland; he didn't pay attention to his warning he just pushed him out of his way as he got hold of Whiteland and un cuff him.

"You piece of thrash!" he manage to get out before punching Whiteland on the side of his face.

"You piece of thrash…you felt big putting your hands on a little girl!" Elliot scream as he punched him again on the stomach "Hit me! Hit me!" he scream at him.

By then the police officer was trying to pull him off of Whiteland.

"Detective…detective let go of him…let go.."

Pulling his arms away from the officer he got to Whiteland once more hitting him straight on the face dropping Whiteland to the grown and he advance to keep on punishing him but then he felt a strong pair of hands holding his arms pulling him back. It was Fin.

"Elliot… Elliot man let it go stop it!" Fin got between him and Whiteland.

"Elliot what the hell…what have you done? There are cameras all over the place calm down" Fin said as he push him to the side as Elliot saw a police officer helping Whiteland off the grown.

Elliot breath deeply trying to control himself but his blood felt like lava running through his veins that's when he saw the cameras and the reporters pointing at him while they were reporting the news. Elliot pull himself from Fin and just pace like a caged animal.

Just them the medics came out of the house pushing the stretcher and talking on their radios asking and giving instructions about their small patient and he noticed one person was missing; Olivia was not with them and his rage return with renew force, he walked towards Whiteland as the cameras and reporters forgot about him and focus their attention on the gurney and the little girl been wheel out from the house.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU **

The scene that greeted Olivia and Cragen as they walked out of the house looked like an scene from a war movie gone horribly wrong; In the middle stood Elliot Stabler and there were bloodied bodies all around him.

Cragen notice that Elliot was been restrained by Stan and Fin while another police officer was picking Toby Whiteland from the ground. He was shaken up and had a bloody nose at the same time and was now being pushed into a police car and away from the crazy restrained detective.

Olivia wanted to go with Amanda and Cragen just wanted to make sure she was steady on her own two feet, when he saw that the situation was in control he lead Olivia to the ambulance that was about to leave; reaching it before he let go of Olivia, he told the medics to take care of her as well.

Since the medics had seen a little of what happen inside the house they just nodded in acknowledgment as the ambulance door's close and the ambulance went on its wat to the hospital.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"What's going on here!" Don demanded, once he returned from leaving Olivia in the capable hands of the paramedics.

The police officer that was protecting the door to Whiteland's car spoke first.

"That detective" he said pointing at Elliot. "Came out of the house and started to beat all the suspects to a bloody pulp; especially this guy and was telling him to hit on him so that way he could feel more like a man and asking him if he felt big after beating a little girl."

Cragen's blood got colder if that was even possible; he never saw Amanda's condition and now Olivia was in that ambulance with the girl after having a breakdown, he knew she needed all of them at that moment for support.

"Elliot!...Get a hold of yourself or I'm going to make them take you to the precinct!" He spoke to Elliot with chilling force. "It's up to you… calm down and go to the hospital with Olivia or go to the house and stay in a holding cell until we get back."

That was all Elliot needed to hear in order to get himself together.

"Detective Stan," Cragen said. "Would you take these men with you and charge them accordingly; The SVU will bring the charges to your precinct later. Please tell your captain that we will contact him as soon as we can."

Stan just looked at Cragen in disbelief; they were giving him the case and if they were giving him the case, he was more than happy to help them with whatever he could.

"Certainly captain; we'll be waiting for your reports and any evidence you get."

"Captain; I can go with him and make sure everything goes well." Lake said.

Lake knew that his captain wanted to be by Olivia's side just like all the guys; not that he didn't care or didn't want to be there, he did. It was just that they knew her for a long time and he was still kind of the new guy. Cragen silently thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

"Ok, go with him; we'll call you later and let you know how things are going." Before he walked away, he said "And thanks."

With that, they all went their separate ways in search of their cars; not knowing what was happening in the ambulance on its way to the hospital or in the news van.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Monroe had been standing to the side of the house; apart from Stand mulling on his bad luck, he was sure by know IAB was going to be in his back like a dog with a bone.

But what surprise him the most was that he wasn't afraid for the upcoming review or even the possible suspension; what was in his mind was the little girl and her fate. If that little girl was dead he was responsible for that, he and his captain.

They just assume she'll be save and had breach protocol and now she could be dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when Detective Stabler came out of the house and stared to punch all that stood on his way until he got to Whiteland.

Then he heard what Stabler scream at Whiteland and he knew instantly some of what had happen with Amanda and he himself felt his emotions rush to his head then he saw the cameras and the reporters covering the news and yet again their reports and criticism of 'abuse of power' and talk of 'police brutality.'

What did they know? What right did they have to pass judgment on a man that before a cop was just that; a man that had witness more than their cameras and prying eyes had? What did they know about the kind of men they tried to put behind bars?

All they always wanted was the juicy note that could push them more in the ladder to the top.

And all of the sudden he realized that was what him and his captain did with little Amanda, they had used her for their own little benefit and now she was probably dead or dying and he felt sick to his stomach.

Then the medics came out of the house and the reporters forgot all about the crazy cop and went on their way to cover the events about the girl but he didn't miss the man walking to the news van with the tapes of the resent events; in his mind he knew Stabler's career was dead.

-

* * *


	17. To breath again

******They are the property of DW and NBC.**

**kalleybaby6006:**** THANK YOU for you beta work on this chapter I really appreciate your help!**

* * *

**To Breathe again**

**Chapter 17**

**--**

"How is she Sam?"

"Dr. Dunn?"

They had been sitting in the waiting room for almost two hours and they still didn't know anything about Amanda or Olivia's conditions.

When they got to the hospital, Amanda and Olivia were in one of the treatment rooms. Then they were directed to one of the waiting rooms to wait until one of the doctors attending to them could tell them what was happening; when Dr. Dunn finally made her appearance, Elliot was the first out of his seat asking the questions.

"Please…Sam is fine." She told him.

"Amanda's condition is stable for now. It was a close call when she got here but we managed to stabilize her and now she is resting comfortably in the ICU."

As she said the letters 'ICU' she saw the men's faces change drastically. So she tried to lighten the mood:

"She will make a full recovery eventually, she was pumped full of drugs and she also inhaled some dirt particles that are affecting her lungs; we are flushing her system and giving her fluids at the same time she's having some breathing treatments to help her lungs work properly, it will be much easier for us to monitor her condition in the Intensive Care rather than having her in a regular room."

"She has a pretty bad bruise on her cheek, but it isn't fractured; other than that we couldn't find anything else… We didn't do a rape kit because there were no signs of any sexual assault. Her clothes were intact and her privates didn't have any bruising to them… I can still do the kit, but I just wanted to wait and ask you if you think it will be necessary."

"Well, we don't have any authority over her now so we are going to have to wait for Social Services to get here or her social worker, her name is Silvia Cordova." Cragen informed her.

"Oh! I thought Olivia was taking care of her." Dunn said a little confuse.

"She was until some idiot desired to play with the system and she was put in foster care and out of Liv's or our protection." Munch said.

"And in the process they let this happen." Fin added with a bit of sarcasm.

"I see, that would explain." Sam said and then stayed quiet.

"Explain what Doc?" Munch asked.

"Explain the almost feral instinct in Detective Benson's decision in not to leave the child's site for anything. We finally managed when we let her stay through the whole examination and treatment she just calm down after she knew Amanda was out of danger."

Dr. Dunn said remembering Olivia's reluctance to let the child alone despite the fact that she herself was about to drop to the floor. Sam knew how stubborn Olivia was, so she allowed the detective to be in the room with the child even if that action broke Hospital Protocol; she didn't care. It was obvious that the child needed attention and Olivia as well and she knew Liv wouldn't allow anyone touching her or caring for her as long Amanda was in danger.

"Speaking of detective Benson, what can you tell about her condition?" It was Fin's turn to ask.

"She is not fairing this to well; if I remember correctly, Dr. Soto told her she needed to take it easy and have some rest. Apparently she hasn't done any of that, if anything it seems she's been putting more stress on herself lately. She still is exhausted and tired add to that she is dehydrated and the sock I can say she is in need of a good meal and a few good night's of sleep."

"Apparently she was too agitated it seems she had a mini break down in the ambulance on the way over here…one of the paramedics said that when she saw the girl's appearance…she lost all control and the medics had to give her a sedative.."

"What? Why? What the hell!" Were the collective outbursts from the men in front of her.

"It was a mild one, just for her to calm down a little and that was the right thing to do. When she calmed down they took her blood pressure and it was though the roof even with the sedative. If we can't control this then I'm afraid she may have to be put on medication so she can control the blood pressure but if she takes care of that now then she may not be in need of any medicine; but for that she needs lots of rest like her doctor said, she needs only rest and no stress for a while that will do the trick for her to recover properly."

She saw that all of Olivia's coworkers got preoccupied but also that they agreed with her and she continued.

"That's why I called Dr. Soto she and I agree that Olivia needs to be admitted so we can monitor her as well."

"Well good luck with that one." Elliot said knowing of Olivia's displeasure of hospitals.

Sam looked at all of them and knew what they were talking about:

"Well if you gentleman follow me I will show you the power a child can have, even to the most headstrong human being."

With that she turned and started walking down the hallway in the direction of the ICU wing followed closely by the detectives and their captain.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

When they got to the Intensive Care Unit, they were struck again for the second time that day. In the semi-private room where two beds occupied, one was occupied by a small frame indicating a child was resting there and in the other a larger frame could be seen with an adult was laying in it.

"We convinced Olivia to let us treat her as well and told her if she allowed us to do that, we'll put her in the same room with Amanda. I know is a little childish, but she agreed and that's all that matters to me at that moment. Besides, this way I will keep a close eye on her and also for Dr. Soto since she works on the floor above us.'

When the detectives didn't say a word or broke their gaze from the room she informed them about what the nurses were doing for Olivia.

"At this point in her case, we are just giving her fluids through the IV and some vitamins with a lower dose of sleeping medicine. They both will sleep until tomorrow morning, their vitals are good and their bodies are recuperating from both their ordeals."

"As far as we know, Amanda's body is flushing all the drugs from her system pretty well and Olivia's body is receiving the fluids and vitamins like a plant deprived of water. They both are going to feel better by tomorrow and will recuperate fully in matter of weeks."

All the men were looking at the room and its occupants and their faces relaxed for a little while, digesting what Dr. Dunn had said.

"Thank God for children." Elliot said looking at Olivia and then Amanda as an exhausted smile appeared on his face.

He couldn't stop himself from remembering Olivia all broken down just hours ago and he regretted at that moment all his stupid comments about her not knowing the anguish of losing a child since she wasn't a parent.

After seeing Olivia lost in her pain and despair, he recognized that Olivia was as much a mother as the one that gave birth to a child. She would make the best mother for any child if only given the chance.

"And thank God for giving us the capability to love them and care for them to the point of doing anything for them."

Cragen finished and the group nodded in acceptance and they all breath in the moment of peace.

* * *


	18. Changes

**They belong to DW and NBC**

**Author's note: **This chapter hasn't been read proof I been having trouble keeping a beta **Not** their fault just life in general.

So sorry for that but I want to finished this story by the weekend if you want to make a comment about it; if it doesn't make sense or if the verbs/sentences are to difficult to understand PLEASE let me know and give an example.

* * *

**Changes**

**Chapter 18**

**--**

Four weeks, it had been four weeks since Whiteland, Trevino and Sands had been send to jail on charges of murder, assault, attempt of murder, possession of drugs, robbery, and the list was growing by the minute.

Whiteland was facing the dead penalty for the four people he had killed and detective Michel Stan was in the process of digging into a new investigation that was allow to be reopen on light of recent events; in a attempt to solved the case of the two other unsolved murders and the disappearance of a witness involving Whiteland.

Stan had move from the robbery unit and was now working in the CI unit, his new coworkers treaded him with respect and were making it easy for him to work with them; in spite that he had leak information to another unit they kind of turn a blind eye to the matter because they knew if he hadn't done that a little girl could have ended up dead.

Changes were good and he felt like he was doing something more productive in this new unit, he had gotten that from the detectives of the SVU there was something about cases that affected people and the way he could help even if the victims were dead there was always a relative that wanted closured, wanted the comfort of knowing that the monster that had change their life's, where behind bars and unable to hurt anybody else.

And that made Michel Stan feel complete and good with himself, who would have told him that; a robbery case a little girl a determine woman and a whole unit of the finest detectives could've change his point of view on life and the kind of work he would've be doing now.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Lancaster's sentence had been a bit less hard than his buddy's due to the help he gave the police and the detectives and for his prompt actions on discovering Amanda and the actual saving of her life; also for telling the police where they had stashed all that they have robbed.

It was established that since he never shoot anybody the charges of murder and attempt of murder were drop; he would spend a long time in jail but it would be in a different jail apart from Whiteland and Com.

Before he was on his way to his new "home" he had requested an interview with little Amanda to asked for her forgiveness but it was refused, with a new motion he asked if he could tape his message for the girl to see it when her custodian and her psychologist thought it was the right time for her to see it.

In it he told her how sorry he was for the events that took place, he told her that it had never been his intentions to harm her in any way and that he was sorry for having crossing her path that morning so many weeks ago; he asked for her forgiveness and promise her that he would change even if he was in jail, say he was changing his ways if only to try and help any other mislead young man, that ended up in jail just like him; for lacking of not having a strong guidance and direction in his life.

He ended the tape wishing her she could find a family that love her and could take care of her as she deserved.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Elliot had to face IAB again because of his temper and for what had happen the night of Amanda's rescue; only this time he felt like he had done the right thing by beating the cowards that had kidnapped, hit, drug and buried a little girl so viciously and without remorse.

His punishment had been one week off with no pay and a warning in his jacket with the stipulation that it could be removed if he stayed out of trouble for the next months, it had been a light punishment even though his actions had been taped and witness by a lot of people.

But when the time came to face Internal Affairs the tapes of such "abuse" never saw the light of day; such tapes had mysteriously disappeared from the news van that same night and since then the news of what Whiteland and his men did to the little girl had surface and none of the witnesses came forwards to testified against him.

So instead of fight against their decision, he put in for a two weeks' vacation from the so many weeks he had accumulated through the years and took his family to the shores of Maine.

There he reflected on all his blessings on having a family and a wife and he try to put his feelings in order; he knew his feelings for his wife weren't what they used to be but she was still his wife and he was a man of honor; so he will himself to honor their marriage and stick with it for as long as they could.

Him and Kathy knew that they had gotten back together just for the baby and that in itself wasn't a strong enough reason to keep two people together so the changes were inevitable; they would come and they would have to change with them and in the process they would try to make the best of those changes for their family and for themselves.

When they return from their vacation an envelope had arrive for Elliot, in it where the tapes with the News Channel logos on them, he looked for a note and found one.

Apparently people could change in matter of minutes he thought to himself as he read who send the envelope; the note was from none other than Dino Monroe _retired _detective Monroe.

_Detective Stabler._

_Please accept this as token of regret and remorse from what my actions on certain investigation cause you and your partner detective Benson. _

_I could send this to her but I'm afraid she'll hunt my butt before she'll open this and find out what is in it; my part in the investigation left a lot to desired and it took almost losing an innocent life for me to see my error and my wrong ambitions. _

_So I did that night the only thing I could to minimize in anything the damage cause by some of my actions; you can do with this tapes what you want… I will face the consequences of what you desired to do with them._

_Please tell detective Benson that I really regret what I did or didn't do._

_D. Monroe._

Elliot took the tapes and walking to the chimney that was burning throw them into the fire and saw them burn, saw them changed in the process from evidence to nothing and then he when up-stairs.

There was just enough time for him to get ready and go to the place where two lives were about to change, one for the better and for the one that would need his support.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Silvia Cordova had been busy the last few weeks; she had to appear in Court in the Connecticut State a few weeks back to testified against the Spencer's and to make sure little Tommy, the boy still in their care was remove from them and put in a safe place.

The Spencer's had been charged with negligence and endanger of a child as child abuse and were sentence to some jail time after that they would have to do community service, needless to say they tried to dirty Amanda's allegations trying to make the little girl appear as a liar but failing miserably in their intent.

She had also work in the paperwork for Amanda's case to be release from the Connecticut Courts and be transfer to the New York Court.

Mean while she had been busy looking out for the girl; helping her in dealing with the trauma of her abduction and the attempt on her life, Amanda was making progress but it was a slow progress; but progress none the least it had been a traumatic event and as such it would take time for her to heal but Silvia was willing to be there for her and Amanda had responded to the care that had been provide by her and by detective Benson.

Amanda had made such an impact in her life that she herself had made a lot of changes of her own; changes that she thought she wouldn't do in many years to come, but now that she had been face with them she was glad she had made them; although the effects of those changes where a little fast they were bearable and some of those changes were making her really happy.

She had changed her last name not but a week ago; now she was the happy married Mrs. Marquez… Mrs. Silvia Cordova de Marquez, she had married her partner of five years; they had been living together and she never saw the importance of getting married or legalize their union, they were a happy couple without the paper that stipulated they where a family.

Silvia and Carlos Marquez had known each other from their time in foster care; none of them had ever been adopted so they live through the system until they got old enough to take care of themselves, once out the system they kept in touch until they got involved.

Carlos wanted them to get married but she was uncertain, she was afraid the change could spoiled what they have so they live together ever since but now the change was necessary and Carlos had agree to it more than happy himself.

They had moved from their apartment to a little house with two rooms it will involve a little bit more of money but with her work and Carlos's income as the owner of his mechanical shop they could make it; it would required a little bit of change in their way of spending their money but they were sure they could make it.

They had talk about it and had agreed they'll do something like this long time ago, when the time was right and the time was right at the moment and the changes they made although life altering changes were good and they were glad they could make them together as they had promise so long ago.

"Are you ready amor?"

"Yes, carino.! I'm ready."

"Then let's go we have just the time." And they both left the house on their way downtown.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Don Cragen and his Detectives had been really busy for the last five weeks things at the precinct got a little hectic because of the circumstances but he was fine with that.

With Olivia out on medical leave that she actually took this time thanks to a little girl name Amanda that had been place in her care after they had gotten out of the hospital, for all he knew Olivia had just gotten out of her apartment to go get groceries and to go to the doctor's appointments for her and the girl.

In his book Silvia Cordova was an angel; when she had gotten to the hospital the night of Amanda's rescue she saw how Amanda and Olivia had become close and she had work her magic placing the little girl back in Olivia's care until they could find a family to put the girl in or until Olivia return to work, that way the two of them would have time to take in everything that had happen around them and to give them time to deal with it.

Don was please that Olivia had taken the time off, she seem fine the day before when she had visit them and also to tell him she was coming back next week and also telling him she would make some changes in her work schedule, he was glad indeed but he had seen that something was bothering her, he could see it in her face and it was until after a little interrogation work from his part that she had confided in him what was about to happen the next day.

She told him she was happy but in a way uncertain about it so he had offer to be there for her to give her support as a friend, to be a witness to the changes that were to take place that afternoon at the Court House and he was glad she had accepted it.

Looking at the bullpen he saw Lake and Fin talking among each other and bantering among them; Munch was on his desk and was intervening when he saw it necessary.

Elliot had to take a week off because of his punishment from IAB and had asked for a week's vacation; when he returned he seem calm and more relax and he was really looking up to Olivia's return.

He thought about how they could fight like the best of enemies but when one of them was hurting or was in trouble the peace flag was raise and he could see it in the way they treated each other and the way one defended the other.

Elliot had returned two weeks ago and he had been partnering with either Munch or Fin, it seemed that Elliot couldn't figure out Lake yet but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The younger member of the squad was just like Olivia, he was sympathetic and he could get people just by looking at them; somehow he could tell what was bothering them and always without knowing he was doing it, put the other ahead of him.

Yes he could be blunt and direct in his approach but he was a good guy and call things for what they were; maybe that was why Elliot avoided Lake maybe he didn't want to hear what all the others saw happening between him and Olivia; they all could see the changes in their dynamics and their partnership all could see it except the two of them.

Don Cragen looked at his watch and realized he had just the time to get to the place he was suppose to be to show his support and his care for the woman that was more than a detective in his unit.

Olivia was more like "family" to him; he'll never tell her that but through time his feelings for her had changed from those of a captain accepting his subordinate's work and abilities to having feelings like maybe a parent could better understand.

He himself had never been a father but what he felt for Olivia Benson could probably be describe as that, paternal feelings; it may be because of what he knew from her personal life and up brining, it may be because she was a woman and he knew that behind her façade of the strong and undependable woman she portrayed on a daily basis was a lonely woman seeking for love and understanding one that was hiding behind all that bravado.

Maybe that's why he had a 'soft spot' for her, maybe that's why above all he wished for her she could find what she most wanted; a family, a place to belong, a place she could feel love and needed and until she could find that place he was willing to be there for her in any capacity she let him; just as he knew the guys would be.

Ok only one more chapter again any advise, point of view is appreciate.


	19. Change

**They belong to DW and NBC**

**Author note: Same as on chap. 18**

* * *

**Change **

**Chapter 19**

Olivia Benson was watching the children play in the park a small smile on her lips while she keep on watching one child in particular; she had a serene look on her face, she felt happy but at the same time she felt gloom; it was one of those bittersweet moments and she couldn't help to think how in least than one hour her life was about to change.

Five weeks ago she had awoken in a hospital bed an IV line attached to one arm and feeling like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders; it took her least than a minute to remember why she was in there and who she was suppose to be keeping an eye on.

Olivia remember those first minutes after she had awake; she tried to get out of bed pushing the covers aside in her haste just to be stop in her intent when she saw the small child sleeping peacefully just a few feet from her in her own bed.

Once she knew the girl was there she allowed herself to relax so she just laid there watching the sleeping child, absorbing the moment and enjoying the fact that Amanda was safe and that she was alive, she was lost in her thoughts until Amanda's voice brought her out of them.

She couldn't help the memories assaulting her mind.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

-_flashback-_

"_Via.?" _

"_Hey baby." _She stood up taking a hold of the pole with the IV line on it she pull it along walking over the other bed to be closer to the girl.

"_That really you?" _Her voice was small and quivering.

"_Yes is me…How are you feeling honey?" _Amanda didn't respond and she tried again.

"_Mandy? Hey…are you ok? You want me to call the doctor?" _She reach for the call button but the small hand on top of hers stop her but Olivia felt the trembling in and the tremors that run up and down the little body.

"_Hey baby…what's wrong? Are you in pain? But Amanda said nothing._

"_Mandy say something honey please!" _She said to the girl that was crying silently.

"_I..am…So..rry." _Amanda finally said.

"_Baby you have nothing to be sorry about, it is me.. I didn't keep my promise and for that.. I'm deeply sorry for what happen to you." _

The child didn't say anything and Olivia tried to remove her hand and move away from her as feelings of rejection flourished in her heart and mind; thinking the girl did blame her for what had happen and the pain was too much to bare at the moment.

She pulled away slightly only to feel the girl's hand squished hers in a stronger hold as she pulled her towards her.

"_I'm sorry… for what I said to you...I didn't mean it…none of it...I was just mad and upset, I know it wasn't your fault.. I thought I'll never see you again.. to tell you ..I.. was sorry!" _Amanda was openly crying now. _"It was my fault they got me…If I hadn't run away, they...I let them catch me...I'm so sorry.." _

"_Baby…Mandy there is nothing to be sorry about, it wasn't your fault ok… it wasn't you fault." _Olivia told her embracing Amanda the best she could with the IV on both their arms.

"_Everything is going be ok now believe me… everything is going to be ok… I promise you and this time nobody is going to get in the way, I promise baby everything is going to be fine." _

With that Amanda wrapped herself around Olivia in a strong hug sobbing and crying and she didn't let go until she'll fallen sleep; Olivia got up in the same bed and just stayed there until her own fatigue force her to close her eyes as she fall sleep with the girl at her side.

That's how Dr. Dunn found them; slept in the same bed and hugging each other.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

A tug at her pants brought her back to reality.

"Via?"

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked crouching to be at the child's eye level.

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Yes Mandy, we are going to be just fine." She said smiling a little more.

"But.."

"Mandy didn't I tell you I would look out for you?"

"Yes."

"Then do you think I would let this happen if I knew it wasn't the right thing to do?"

"No, but..."

"No "buts" little girl this is a new chapter in your life and mine as well…I'm just glad I can be part of that and believe me when I tell you kid, me and you are going to be just fine we are in this together for life."

"Ok…"

"Via?"

"Mm"

"Thank you."

Putting a finger to the girl's nose she gave it a light tap as she adds.

"You're very welcome; now lest go and let's do this already we don't have all day."

Olivia got hold of the girls hand and stared to walk to the big building in front of them.

"Olivia?"

"Mm"

"I love you."

Olivia was static and felt overwhelm by Amanda's words, she nodded her head and then had to turn her head to the side feeling the burning of tear in her eyes then kneeling again to be at the child's level hug her and whisper in her hear.

"I love you too baby girl...never forget that." She said giving the girl a small kiss on the head.

Olivia got up and this time the two of them stared to walk to the white building; the air tossing their hair in every direction but it was a gentle breeze; not like the one it was running the first time they had meet.

Amanda's hold on Olivia's hand tighten and she walk with more confidence in her steep to the new beginnings of both their lives, to the new changes that would affect them both now and in the future.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

It was over in least that an hour and her life had been change and altered enormously.

Amanda was looking at the wall that was in front of her in the place she had wonder off after she got bored with the adults conversation about the new arrangements and appointments; she could read some articles from the Court's Law that were written on it; some and all with the same warranties of freedom and justice for all.

People were walking all around her but she was so into her thoughts that she pay no attention's to them; she wonder at how now she had a new home, a new name

a new family and a whole group of people that seem to care about her a stranger a kid that used to belong to no one; now she knew she kind of belong to all of them, her "family" members were from different backgrounds but they were people that care for her a whole lot; of that she was sure of they had shown her how much they care in just a few weeks.

If she was honest with herself she felt a little guilty from changing her last name; but she didn't remember her parents and she didn't have any other close family and honestly she always forgot her last name, so she had thought about it and got to the conclusion that with the new changes, she needed to change some of her past too that's why she had ask Olivia if she could adopt her last name as her own and Olivia had agree with tears in her eyes.

If sister Jackson could've seen her now she would've said that she was a precocious little one indeed and maybe sister Jackson was right; maybe she was to grown up for her little aged but she wouldn't have it any other way, yes she had gone through some hard times but now the future was looking brighter.

"So here's where you wonder off… what are you thinking?"

"Mm, just how things have change from the day we meet 'till now."

"Do your regret any of it?" Olivia asks concern.

"No! I was just wondering…how just weeks ago I didn't have anyone and now.."

"Now you have a whole family."

"Yes." Amanda looks at Olivia's eyes with happiness but still she needs to ask.

"Via...Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes baby why do you ask?"

"Because…I…is not that I don't… like them… I do; but I would have loved to belong.. to.. you." Amanda finished in a small voice.

Olivia was silent for a moment and then said to Amanda.

"Mandy, I would have loved to have you with me but as it is we are going to be in each other lives a lot as I am now your "Official Keeper" Olivia said making quotes in the air with her finger as she said the word.

"If something ever happen to your parents you'll be moving in with me in a heartbeat also this means I'm going to be involved in your schooling, you up brining and all that affects your life from now on… and believe me maybe you'll be glad it was this way 'cause in a few years I will be chasing the boys away from you."

Olivia said while tickling Amanda's sides to make her laugh and Amanda stared to giggle.

"Seriously kid you got yourself a good set of parents; they love you and they will take good care of you, Silvia and Carlos Marquez are good people and I was…I am happy that they desired to adopt you and that they asked me to be part of your life, they didn't have to do that but they did and that was really nice of them just for that, I'll be ever grateful to them, so that's why I know you'll be in god hands."

"But she is not you."

"Thank God for that." Olivia quips back making a funny face and in the process stealing another giggle from the girl.

"Just give her…give them a chance would you? They are happy to have you in their family and you had enjoy been with them the few times we were together didn't you?"

"Yes, they are alright I guess…he is really funny and they make me laugh." Amanda said breaking a smile.

"See you'll be fine little Mandy… you are going to be just fine."

Amanda hugs Olivia again looking up to see her face.

"Thank you.. For keeping your promise… for keeping me safe.. and for letting me adopt your name as a second name for me."

Olivia looked down to the girl and hugged her back.

"You're very welcome and it I was honored you ask me, now my name would be carried on by someone I love and care for besides Amanda Benson Marquez has a unique ring to it." Olivia said to the girl in front of her with a soft simile on her lips.

"So… anyone interested in going to find some ice cream and something to drink to toast the new family?"

"Elliot!" Amanda run to him and gave him a hug. "I'm really happy you came and "uncle" Don too!"

"I'm happy I could be here for you too kid and for Olivia." Elliot said as he lifts the girl in his arms as he did his kids when they were little.

As one the Marquez and Cragen walked out of the Court House and gather around the child and the detectives smiles on all of their faces, the people walking around them looked at them with curiosity not knowing that a new family had just been born or that a child was at the center of it all.

-

**SVU SVU SVU SVU**

The changes they all had to make were good some were hard but most of them were made for the right reasons.

Maybe it had been a coincidental meeting between two of them but life had change for all of them and the changes were more than good and for a little girl they were better than good they were happy changes positive changes on a life that just weeks ago had nothing and now have a lot of love and people that care for her.

Olivia's life had change also, even if she couldn't keep Amanda she knew Amanda was in god hands and she was in her life for good her own relationship with the Marquez was very good; in a way her _"family_" consisted now not only of her guys at the precinct but of the newly form Marques family.

Maybe in the future she could have in her life what she most wanted; a family of her own and a place she could belong to, but for now she could accept this especially 

knowing Amanda was happy and safe.

A coincidental meeting had brought changes not only to Amanda and Olivia but to all that had been involved and those changes were more than good.

Fin

* * *

And we got to the final chapter I really hope you all like it.


End file.
